<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinata is Loopy by MidDinos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879174">Hinata is Loopy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidDinos/pseuds/MidDinos'>MidDinos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidDinos/pseuds/MidDinos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is sick and tired of waking up again and again, back in front of that damned classroom door.</p><p>Inspired by user: max2313 of Fancfiction.net and thier fic - Neagi is a time traveller.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As stated before this is inspired by another fic: Neagi is a time traveller. It's also my first fic, so any criticism is welcome. I will try my best to update when I can, responsibilities and all that jazz. Enjoy the read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1 – For fuck sake</strong>
</p><p>Hinata slowly opened his eyes, his vision met a set of dark oak doors, similar of those to a classroom. Encompassing the door is an area of black and green, swallowing anything that could have existed. Hinata stared at the door for second and thought to himself.</p><p>‘For fuck sake.’</p><p>He had died again. Again. How many times was this now? Hinata couldn’t keep count. He had seen his supposed friends die, repeatedly. He had been stabbed, poisoned, bludgeoned, burned, electrocuted, drowned by those ‘friends’ countless times.</p><p>He tried his best for the first few ‘retries’. Trying to help everyone leave, stop the killings and put an end to the death game. But no matter what Hinata tried, nothing worked. It was starting to drive him insane, death, death and more death. But there was something even worse, Monokuma and oh god his voice, his fucking voice was grating. Hearing him laugh, hearing him talk, combine that with the knowledge that he was a completely different person outside of the Neo-World program? Hinata had become numb, apathetic, he was sick of it, the events that kept repeating was like a nail to his brain, lobotomising his emotions.</p><p>Christ, why him? Why him of all the millions of people in world was it him taking part in this?</p><p>Hinata would have loved to just sit in the void he came back to once again, but having already tried that, the result of which was the program forcibly moving his avatar to open the door. Avoiding this, Hinata placed his hand on the door letting out a sigh.</p><p>‘…here we go again…’</p><p>Sliding open the classroom door, he is met with, once again some unfortunately familiar faces. Before anyone could say a word, he shut the door behind him and went to lay his body flat against one of the desks at the back of the classroom. Putting his head down on his arms, he heard a few comments about his behaviour. He didn’t care, they had killed him before, multiple times, why should he?</p><p>“Just what do you think you are doing?” Hinata lazily raised his head to meet the owner of the annoyed voice, Byakuya Togami or more accurately the SHSL Imposter, who had his arms crossed, glaring.</p><p>“Sleeping.” He replied with a bored tone. Resting his head back on his arms.</p><p>The Imposter scoffed before addressing the rest of the room about how Hinata was the last person arriving. Hinata zoned out, opting to just fall asleep and wait for the Island to appear again.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-Wha-Wha-What!?”</p><p>Hinata opened his eyes to harsh sunlight and a crowd of shocked students. Yep back at this shithole.</p><p>“This is a joke… right?” Souda questioned holding his head in his hand.</p><p>“Wh-Where are we!?” Shouted Ibuki.</p><p>The voices of everyone’s screams and shrieks were grinding against Hinata’s ears. Hearing these wails repeatedly, he had no interest in listening to them again.</p><p>“I’m going to get a headache…” With that mumble, Hinata walked towards the exit of the beach, wanting to escape the noise.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“The markers were around here… there we go.” Hinata was at the supermarket getting items for a plan of his. “Hajime… Hinata… and my SHSL talent is…” He paused. He was writing his information on a piece of card, hence the markers, to avoid speaking with everyone else.</p><p>‘What should I put…? It displays anything I say so…’ Repeating this horrendous event, Hinata learned that whatever SHSL talent he donned himself came up on the Electo-ID’s. ‘I could just say I forgot again… wait... this might help in the long run.’ Hinata scribbled down his idea and pinned the card to his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“Can everyone please return to the beach! I have a wonderful gift for all of you good boys and girls!” All the monitors came to life to spread Usami’s voice.</p><p>Hinata was leisurely laying on his bed inside his cottage. ‘Even if I’m here, I wonder if my parents are ok… despite this being a program and all.’ This train of thought kept his sanity in check. Despite the world being… well… destroyed, this idea kept Hinata from giving up completely.</p><p>‘I should have a shower.’</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“Hajime Hinata-kun your attendance is needed at the beach where everyone arrived. Please make your way over as quickly as possible, your classmates are waiting, thank you!”</p><p>“I’m glad warm showers exist.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata-kun, I will only say this one more time! Please make your way to the beach, thank you!”</p><p>“…damn, there’s water in my ears… eugh…”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is that guys problem!? We’ve been waiting forever!”</p><p>“Awawa… I’m sure he won’t be long, he’s probably on his way over now! No need to worry!” Usami was trying to calm down her students as they grew more impatient, waiting for Hinata’s arrival. </p><p>“Why don’t you just check the map, it says where everyone is…”</p><p>“I did! It doesn’t show him anywhere!”</p><p>“That guy seems like bad news… he left right after we got here.”</p><p>“He even slept through arriving at the Island! Like… how… is that possible?”</p><p>“D-Don’t worry everyone, I-I’ll try to shout him over a-again…!” Usami began to panic, Hinata had left before she handed out the Electro-ID’s so she couldn’t track where he was without leaving all the students alone.</p><p>“There is no need… I believe he is here.” Pekoyama stated to the group.</p><p>Turning toward the entrance of the beach they all saw Hinata making his way through the sand, hands in his pockets without a care in the world. Hinata saw the faces of his classmates, they were pissed.</p><p>“Heh…” A chuckle escaped his lips.</p><p>Grabbing Hinata by the collar of his shirt, Souda yelled into his face. “What the hell is so funny…! We’ve been waiting for ever!”</p><p>“Let. Go. Now.” No emotion was felt as Hinata spat out those words, an expression kin to a demon spread across his face. “P.L.E.A.S.E?”</p><p>Souda flinched, swiftly letting go, stumbling back through the sand. “Whatever…”</p><p>“A-Ahem…!” Turning away from Hinata, everyone’s attention shifted to Usami. “Now that everyone has gathered, it’s time for the presents!”</p><p>Usami begins to hand out the charms to each person one by one, reaching Hajime. “Here you go Hinata-kun, and before I forget here’s your Electro-ID!”</p><p>Snatching the Electro-ID, Hinata turned around and began to depart the beach once more. Monokuma’s going to appear soon, what’s the point in sticking around when he can just go straight to Jabbawock park?</p><p>Ah, excuse me. I believe we haven’t met… well I think you haven’t met anyone else yet either.” Great… Just what Hinata needed, he knew who the voice belonged to, that Hope whore Komaeda. Hinata kept walking.</p><p>“Um, I just wanted to know your SHSL talent, you must have one since you’re here with all these talented symbols of ho-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>*SMACK*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something hit Komaeda in the face, hard, enough to make him stagger. Looking down, Komaeda saw a piece of card. "Hajime Hinata... SHSL... Detective...?" Komaeda lifted his head to see that Hinata was gone, a set of footprints left in the sand heading towards the exit of the beach.</p><p>Turning back around everyone else was picking up swimsuit bags from Usami, Komaeda goes back to join in.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Monokuma! Get out here!” Hinata arriving at Jabbawock park began to tap his foot impatiently.</p><p>“HEY! HEY! HEY! <strong><em>HEY!” </em></strong>Monokuma bounced off the floor after jumping out from behind the statue. “Just who the hell do you think you are, Hedgehog!! I haven’t even made the sky grey yet!”</p><p>“Yeah well, I don’t give a shit.” Hinata walked up to Monokuma with a bored expression. “Just make your announcement so I can go back to bed, I’m tired.”</p><p>“You bastard… Just you watch…!” Hinata turned to face the monitor to his right, the sky changed to a sorrowful grey as the monitor flickered to life. “Ahhh ahh! Mic check Mic check! Ahem, please can all students of Hope’s peak academy come to the Park on the centre Island… immediately!”</p><p>Leaning against the statue, Hinata began to navigate his Electro-ID to check on his pet. “Upupupupu, you may be all cool as cucumber now, but just wait until you classmates get here young man!” Monokuma began to snicker as he waddled toward Hinata. “When your classmates arrive, you’ll be in for quite the-”</p><p>Monokuma was interrupted by Hinata’s face, it had formed into an expression of irritation, his eyes glazed over, clearly not giving a shit.</p><p>“GGGGGRRRRRNNGHH!!!! YOU LITTLE…! DON’T IGNORE M-”</p><p>“Where are you Monokuma! I know your around here somewhere!” Monokuma was about to let out his rage, then Usami entered the park. “Come out!”</p><p>“Upupupu, you got lucky, spiky! I have more important things to deal with than you!” Hinata let out a sigh as Monokuma began to climb the back of the park statue. The faster this is over, the faster he can go back and sleep. Hinata rested his eyes on the entrance of the park, everyone had arrived and formed a group in front of the statue.</p><p>“Hey! Long time no see you guys!” Monokuma addressed everyone as he planted himself on the statue.</p><p>“Wh-What is that thing…?” “It looks like a bear…” “How rude! I am not a bear… I’m Monokuma!” “So, it was you… but why are you here? How did-” “HI-YAH OPENING!!”</p><p>Hinata closed his eyes and started to push all the noise his classmates were making; it was mind numbing hearing all this again hundreds of…? No, it might even be in the thousands of times by now.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re all gonna take part in a killing game!”</p><p> </p><p>Monokuma’s voice brought Hinata out of his thoughts. His eyes landed on his classmates; were they all terrified? Yep. Were they all confused? Yep. Were they all insufferable to listen to? Fuck yes.</p><p>“And the one of most important events of the killing school trip…! The class trial!”</p><p>Monokuma gazed over the students as they began to panic and squirm as he began to explain with glee the rules of the class trial, everyone was in despair. Looking over at Hinata that happiness was shattered, he was just leaning next to a tree with an extremely bored expression, it looked like he about to fall asleep, Monokuma wasn’t a fan.</p><p>“Oi! Mr. I don’t care! Are you even listening to me!?”</p><p>“Hmm…? Oh, no not really. Just bring out the Monobeasts so I can go… I’m *yawn* still tired.” Replying with indifference, Hinata groggily spoke.</p><p>Monokuma began to seethe with rage once again. “Monobeasts? What are you talking ab-”</p><p>“Whoa, what the hell is happening!? Why is ground shaking!?”</p><p>Before the Imposter could finish his sentence, the earth beneath began to rumble. ‘Finally, the Monobeasts, about fucking time.’ Hinata thought to himself stifling another yawn.</p><p>“Stay back everyone, as your teacher I will protect you all…!” “Perfect! You can be my example for what happens to rebels and rule breakers!”</p><p>Usa – Monomi, was thus gunned down only to be seen again the next day, to Hinata’s disappointment. “Sh-She’s dead!” “Blub-blub-blub-blub…” “Did you guys see anything? Cause I sure didn’t, nope”</p><p>“AND YOU…!” Monokuma swung his paw in the direction of Hinata. “If you don’t stop being a smartass, I’ll gun you down next!” Monokuma met Hinata’s eyes and they were… apathetic… nothing was happening inside them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“RIGHT! THAT’S IT…! PREPARE FOR LEAD…!”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Spinning, the Gatling gun began to fire at Hinata, mowing down tree’s at and ungodly speed. Smoke encompassed Hinata as the Gatling gun kept going and going, firing bullets at an ungodly speed.</p><p>“GYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”</p><p>“That thing just killed two people…! What the hell is happening!?”</p><p>“What… kind of hellish ritual has this black and white devil partaken in!”</p><p>The barrel of the Gatling gun slowed to a stop, there was a deafening silence.</p><p>“Done now? I’m leaving…” A voice made the group flinch, turning towards the source it was Hinata walking out of the smoke and heading towards the exit of the park, with an annoyed expression on his face. “Now I need another shower… god damnit.” Mumbling as he walked past everyone.</p><p>“YOU BETTER BE THE FIRST ON TO DIE!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!” Monokuma roared, making his exit, along with the Monobeasts.</p><p>Souda, pulled his beanie over his eyes. “How the hell do you shrug off being shot at…?”</p><p>“What do we do now…?” “I… think it’s best if we go back our cabins and sleep…” “I believe that is a wise idea… everyone will most likely be exhausted.” Peko affirmed Chiaki’s idea.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Hinata threw himself onto his bed. “Fucking… finally…” Not even a second after laying down, his eye lids clamped shut. ‘What should I make for breakfast tomorrow…? Pancakes… yeah… pancakes…’</p><p>“This is an announcement for the students of-”</p><p>Scowling, Hinata kept thinking of his breakfast plans trying to ignore Monokuma’s aggravating voice, falling into a sleep he very much deserved and wanted for suffering through Monokuma’s antics once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trying something new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's time for pancakes!” Hinata giddily sat down in the corner of the hotel restaurant, knife and fork in hand ready to devour his breakfast. Pancakes with golden maple syrup.</p><p>During his time looping in the Neo-world program, Hinata tried to find things that would always make ‘happy’ in a sense, food being one these because you can make almost anything, in other words it was different every time.</p><p>Before Hinata could indulge in his breakfast, a shadow cast over his plate. “I have some questions for you.”</p><p>Glancing up, Hinata saw the SHSL Imposter standing just to his left-hand side, arms crossed. “How did you know about those… Monobeasts? You seem rather calm despite what is our current situation.”</p><p>Hinata took a fork full of pancake and begin to chow down, giving the Imposter a face as which to say, ‘there’s your answer’.</p><p>“Ridiculous… if you won’t answer that, tell me what your talent is.” Hinata answered in the same manner, another piece of pancake entered his mouth, looking ahead with blatant irritation on his face.</p><p>“Mornin’ Mornin’!” Ibuki yelled out as she entered the restaurant noticing the Imposter and Hinata. “You’re Hajime – chan right? Ibuki Mioda’s the name and I’m the SHSL Musician!” Hinata took another bite of his pancake.</p><p>“Going back, what did Hope’s peak recognise you for?” Pushing up their glasses the Imposter asked again.</p><p>Hinata looked down at his shirt, oh yeah, he threw that card at Komaeda. A light chuckle left him remembering Komaeda stumbling, he fucking deserved it.</p><p>“I see you aren’t taking this seriously… so be it.” Walking over to the readymade food on one of the tables, the Imposter huffed and began to pile food on their plate.</p><p>Hinata was grateful, his pancake time was a one man show and he was running it. Cleaning his plate, Hinata looked up to see everyone except for Souda and Koizumi in the restaurant, scratch that, Koizumi had Souda’s arm in a vice grip leading him up the stairs.</p><p>Hinata zoned out again, thinking of what’s to come. First the motive, then the party and the Imposter dies. Should he change anything? Nah, no point sounds like a hassle.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“Rejoice… I accept the role of leader.” Oh, it’s the Imposters leader spiel.</p><p>Yet again Koizumi objects to the Imposters leader idea, only to be shot down by Sonia when she suggests her for leader as well.</p><p>“Moving on, I have something to show you all.” The Imposter moves towards Hinata who is leaning back in his chair. “And I mean everyone, that includes you as well.” Hinata clicked his tongue, it’s the timer at Jabbawock park.</p><p>Hinata gave a disinterested face. “It’s the countdown timer at the park, right? Don’t bother, it does fuck all, no point.”</p><p>“Countdown timer?” Sonia questioned.</p><p>“I am impressed you know about it already; I was up quite early searching.” Leaning in closer to Hinata the Imposter spoke again. “Just how do you know it does… ‘f-all’?”</p><p>Hinata turned away from the Imposter with a sly grin plastered on his face. “Call it a hunch, leader-sama~”</p><p>The Imposters brow creased; annoyance clear as day on his face.</p><p>“Could it perhaps be a detective’s hunch?”</p><p>“Detective’s hunch…? What are you talking about Komaeda -kun?” Mahiru stood close to Saionji and Mikan as she released her grip on Souda.</p><p>Komaeda put his hand inside one of his jacket pockets, revealing a piece of card. “This should explain what I meant.”</p><p>Hinata wasn’t surprised that Komaeda kept the card, but it still made him unhappy.</p><p>Retreating from Hinata, the Imposter took the card out of Komaeda’s hand. “Hajime Hinata, SHSL… Detective? That’s your talent?”</p><p>“You’re a detective!? Ibuki thinks that’s hella rad!”</p><p>Souda suddenly stood up from his seat. “What if he’s lying!” Finger pointed at Hinata with aggression dripping from his voice. Before anyone could rebuke Souda’s claim, a collective, ‘PING’, was heard throughout the restaurant. “D-Did everyone’s E-E-Electro-ID’s go o-off?”</p><p>Nanami pulled out her Electro-ID from inside her backpack. “Hmmm… it says it on his profile… I don’t think he’s lying.”</p><p>“If it… says that on the… gizmo… I don’t see… the problem.” Akane responded between breathes, scoffing her face.</p><p>Hinata bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, while poorly hiding a grin on his face. If only they knew.</p><p>“Is that why you were gone most of the time?” Komaeda walked toward Hinata. “Were you looking for a way off the Island? Amazing! As expected of a student of Hope’s peak!”</p><p>Ignoring Komaeda, Hinata pulled out his Electro-ID and began to check his pet again, it was the only thing that hadn’t betrayed through all this.</p><p>“Oh… you bastards are still here.” A voice came from the staircase, and not a chipper one at that. “Kuzuryu - san, from what Pekoyama - san told us I thought you wouldn’t be arriving.” Sonia tilted her head at the short yakuza.</p><p>“Didn’t think any of you would still be here. I’m getting my breakfast then I’m gone, I ain’t here to chat.” All eyes were Kuzuryu as he collected his breakfast, all eyes accept Hinata who was to engrossed in his pet antics.</p><p>Peeling his vision away from his Electro-ID Hinata saw Kuzuryu side eyeing him as he was piling some food onto a plate.</p><p>“What’s your problem short stuff? Why’re you eyeing me up like that?” Hinata spoke with a cheeky smile on his face.</p><p>“HUH!? THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!?” Kuzuryu immediately dropped his plate and stormed over to Hinata. “Oi, you bastard! Say that ag-” Kuzuryu didn’t get to finish his sentence as something flew past him embedding itself in the pillar to the right of him.</p><p>“…” The whole restaurant was dead silent with terror.</p><p>Hinata moved out of his seat to grab what was stuck in the pillar. It was his fork he used for those delicious pancakes, now tipped with a small amount of blood, the source? Kuzuryu’s cheek. Hinata placed a hand on Kuzuryu’s shoulder and whispered into his ear. “Watch what you say, Young master~. You might piss off the wrong person with that <em>short</em> fuse of yours.”</p><p>Kuzuryu flinched at Hinata’s words. He knew about Peko, but how? Did he overhear what Kuzuryu said on the day they arrived? He didn’t see anybody, nor did Peko, so how did he know. What he did know was that Hinata was dangerous, very dangerous.</p><p>Hinata let go of Kuzuryu with a shrug and began to leave the restaurant with an indifferent expression on his face, as if what he did was nothing out of the ordinary. Shutting the door behind him, Hinata stretched his arms and made for his cabin.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>When the students in the restaurant heard the doors close, a collective sigh was made.</p><p>“K-k-kuzuryu – san, a-are you ok? If y-you want I can c-check your wound?” Tsumiki timidly spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence. Kuzuryu just sat down at felt his cheek, he didn’t even see the fork, just the flash of light that the fork reflected.</p><p>“Soooo… what do we do know? Coz Hajime – chan is super scary.” Ibuki asked no one aloud.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious! We tie him up, he’s dangerous as hell!” Souda began to shout, arms flailing.</p><p>Akane stood up from her seat. “If ya need me to fight him I’m down, after that thing with the fork I’m getting pumped!”</p><p>“Enough!” All heads faced the Imposter. “I have promised you that no one will become a victim, I intend to keep that promise on the Togami name.”</p><p>“Kyaaaaaaah! So cool!” Bellowed Ibuki bouncing up and down.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“That stunt you pulled in the restaurant was so cool Hinata – kun!” Hinata glared at the intruder, he was peacefully in a light slumber until they came along. “Thanks, now fuck off.” Hinata turned away closing his eyes.</p><p>Monokuma grinned. “You know… I have something planned later that I think will rock your attitude and get me the despair I want!”</p><p>“You mean the missing memories and the traitor?” Hinata said in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>Monokuma glared at Hinata’s back, he was going to be pain, but when he falls to despair it will be extra worth it, Monokuma reasoned to himself.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>As much as Hinata didn’t want to go, he wound up at Jabbawock park leaning against the tree stump that had been gunned down the night prior. He was the first one there after Monokuma’s announcement, next was the Imposter shortly followed by everyone else. They all gave Hinata a wary look as they waited for Monokuma.</p><p>“Argh, this is so annoying…” Voiced Souda.</p><p>“Then go back.” Responded Kuzuryu. “Maybe we’ll find out what happens when someone doesn’t arrive.” He continued with a smirk.</p><p>“Tough talk for someone who is also here, it’s obvious your scared.” Koizumi interjected, hands on hips.</p><p>“The fuck did you say bitch!?” komaeda jumped inbetween both parties. “Stop, friends… shouldn’t fight.”</p><p>“Friends? We ain’t friend’s dumbass! And let me make one thing clear, I can do it you know.” Kuzuryu confidently delclared.</p><p>“Wha-What did you s-”</p><p>“HAHAHAHA!!” The tension that would have arisen from that statment swiftly shattered when Hinata began to laugh with gusto. He couldn’t hold back, remembering kuzuryu’s face during one of many trials when he let his feelings out for Pekoyama, it was hilarious.</p><p>Hinata continued to snicker, resuming his lean on the tree. Kuzuryu saw red at Hinata’s laughter, but before he could approach him a hand placed itself on his shoulder. “There is no need to get aggravated at him.” Pekoyama spoke towards kuzuryu, who shook off her grip.</p><p>“Ummm, did I interrupt something? You guys seem pretty heated right now.” Monokuma put his paws together while standing on a makeshift stage.</p><p>“Finally! We’ve been standing here for ages.”</p><p>“You can blame that on my little sister.” On cue Monomi appeared wearing a pink lacey dress. “What I-is this?”</p><p>“Now that everyone is here.” Monokuma took a glance at Hinata who was staring off into the distance, completely disinterested in the events happening in front of him. “It’s time to present my two-man comedy show!”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> “That’s why Monomi went out of her way to erase your memories!” Hinata lazily lifted his head to Monokuma’s announcement, not to his surprise. All his classmates were stunned silent, looking at both Monokuma and Monomi with shock.</p><p>Hinata began to walk towards the exit of the park, time to leave, he’s made his announcement. “HEY!! Where the hell do you think your going!?” His voice booming, Monokuma stuck his paw out at Hinata.</p><p>“You’ve made your announcement; I’m going to go to sleep.” Hinata blurted out with apathy drenching his voice.</p><p>“What are you talking about!?” Monokuma reappeared in front of Hinata, his right black button eye trembling with anger. “I haven’t even talked about the traitor yet!”</p><p>“Don’t give a shit.” Hinata carried on walking, not masking his bored tone. As he left the park, he could hear the shouts of his classmates discussing the traitor. Should he say it’s Nanami? Nah, they wouldn’t believe him, he’d be wasting his breath.</p><p>Hinata arrived at his cottage about to jump into his bed until his Electro-ID went off.</p><p>‘A new rule has been added to the regulations. “From now on, no student can leave a meeting made by Monokuma until he has dismissed everyone, <strong>especially Hajime Hinata</strong>.”’</p><p>“Fantastic…” Hinata sighed with sarcasm, tossing his Electro-ID on to the small table next to his bed. Covering himself in his sheets, he drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Hinata began to mull over what today will bring as he pours a glass of orange juice for himself. Today is the day the Imposter announces the party and Hanamura kills him.</p><p>“I see you have arrived early again.” Glancing from his glass, Hinata locks eyes with the Imposter as they grab several plates of food. “I do not understand your actions.” Sitting next to Hinata the Imposter continued, much to Hinata’s annoyance. “You make enemies with Monokuma and aggravate Kuzuryu, frankly it’s idiotic.”</p><p>Letting out a little chortle, Hinata threw the Imposter a dull look, taking a sip from his glass. “Not as idiotic as throwing a party to stop a murder.”</p><p>Hinata had to swiftly cover his mouth to stop orange juice from bursting out when he saw the Imposters expression, it was glorious, full faced bewilderment.</p><p>“Before you ask, I’ll go to your party.” He placed his glass down. “Just don’t get touchy feely with me when I arrive.”</p><p>Composing themselves, the Imposter stood up. “I see… very well, do not be late.”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p> To everyone’s surprise but Hinata’s, the body of ‘Byakuya Togami’ was found under the furthest table in the dining hall.</p><p>“W-What is… this…?” “Tooogammiii – saaaaan!?!” “Blub – blub – blub – blub…”</p><p>“Finally! I was getting tired of waiting!” Monokuma bounced in from nowhere, happiness oozing from his voice.</p><p>“A body has been discovered! Now then, after a certain amount of time has passed, the class trial will begin. Use that time wisely!”</p><p>“Wait, does that mean…!?” “Yeppers, one of you spoiled little brats wanted to leave the island!” Giddily Monokuma responded to Komaeda.</p><p>Tuning out everyone’s anguish, Hinata looked back over at the Imposters corpse. Nothing had changed from the loops so he already knew what the class trial was going be like, however he couldn’t’ leave due to Monokuma’s new bullshit rule.</p><p>“I present, the Monokuma file!” Hinata turned to see Koizumi holding the file after Monokuma threw it up in the air.</p><p>Before Monokuma attempts to leave the students in their despair stupor, he looks over at Hinata to see him staring at the ceiling, as if waiting for a doctor’s appointment, emanating boredom. The Monochrome bear only grinned as we disappeared.</p><p>…</p><p>“What do we do now…?” Souda whimpered to no one in particular.</p><p>“We find the killer, duh! God you’re useless!” Saionji jabbed.</p><p>“Why don’t we ask our detective?” Komaeda spoke aloud. All heads quickly turned to Hinata who was continuing to drink from his glass of orange juice.</p><p>“Th-That’s right! Hey man you gotta help us out, please…!” Souda practically begged, grabbing a hold of Hinata’s leg.</p><p>“…Let go of my leg.” Hinata hissed, glaring at Souda.</p><p>Heeding Hinata’s words Souda scooted on his ass back towards the entrance of the dining room, earning a hearty laugh from Saionji.</p><p>“Two people guard the body, everyone else search the old building for clues.” Hinata turned to Koizumi with zero grace, showing his irritation. “Koizumi – san, draw up a map of everyone’s positions in the dining hall before the blackout.”</p><p>“Okay, but why would th-” Hinata interrupted her with a scowl. “Did. I. Stutter? Koizumi – san?”</p><p>Koizumi shakes her head, obviously afraid to say anything else, remembering what happened in the hotel restaurant.</p><p>“I’m searching on my own, if anyone follows me, I’ll break your fingers.” With that menacing declaration, Hinata left to rest in his cabin. He knew everything already, why waste his time searching?</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Class trial begin!</p><p>Monokuma had just finished explaining the rules of the class trial and everyone’s hearts were heavy.</p><p>“H-How do we start this o-off…?” Tsumki spoke with caution.</p><p>“Well it ain’t got shit to do with me. Togami died in the dining hall, everyone there is fuckin’ suspect.” Kuzuryu declared.</p><p>Koizumi scoffed. “Ok, but what your trying to say is that you’re not the killer right?”</p><p>“No shit.” Grinned Kuzuryu.</p><p>“A-Any way, why don’t we discuss the position Togami – kun’s body was found.” Komaeda suggested.</p><p>“Why not ask the SHSL detective? Ibuki thinks that will help a lot!” All eyes were on Hinata at Mioda’s words.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Wait what!?” Souda screamed. “Why the hell is he asleep!? Our lives are on the line!”</p><p>Hinata fluttered his eyes open to all his classmates glaring at him. “What?” Responding with a yawn, he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“What do you think Hinata – kun, as the SHSL detective?” Komaeda asked on behalf of the entire class, the majority of which looked stunned that he could sleep at a time like this.</p><p>Hinata paused. Should he name Hanamura now? No cases had been made against anyone and no evidence has been used yet, so his statement would be weak, however…</p><p>“Hanamura - kun killed Togami – kun.” Hinata spoke picking at his ear, bored out his mind.</p><p>“WHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?!?” A collective roar from everyone in the trial room rebounded across the walls.</p><p>“Hanamura did it!?” “A ponce like him? No way…” Confused, everyone began speaking back and forth discussing Hinata’s claim.</p><p>“Hinata, where’s the evidence that Hanamura killed Togami? I am sure everyone would like to know your reasoning since we may all die if you are wrong.” Pekoyama spoke for everyone in the courtroom.</p><p>“Figure it out for yourselves. Get off my dick.” The annoyance Hinata felt was unmistakable in his tone.  </p><p>“HEY! What the hell man!? Don’t you care about dying!?” Souda shrieked.</p><p>Hinata shrugged looking over at Monokuma. “Do you think Monokuma would let someone get rid of the ‘fun’ of solving the case?”</p><p>“HE’S RIGHT! Monokuma lifted his paw to sky. “If someone began to rattle off everything, I would have shut them up! It ruins the point of a class trial if everything is laid out in front of you!”</p><p>Hinata turned around, a look of apathy, complete lack of interest presented itself on his face. “Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p> As Nanami and Komaeda take the reins of the class trial, Komaeda’s hope obsession came to light, and Hanamura’s actions were starting to raise to the surface.</p><p>“I’m tellin’ you guys I really ain’t da killa! I was shoved when I was under da floorboards!”</p><p>“Oh, so you admit being under the floorboards then?” Koizumi challenged.</p><p>“N-No… but I… I mean…”</p><p>Komaeda shook his head. “Hanamura – kun, this really is disappointing you know. I think you may have to just give up now.”</p><p>“But…! I’m tellin’ da truth! I swear I was pushed!” Hanamura gripped his trial stand. “I get it! You’ framing me! All a yah!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>During this entire debate, Hinata had been silent, observing his classmates. They had managed to unearth Komaeda’s plan and Hanamura’s intentions, and it all lead back to what Hinata said at the beginning.</p><p>“You guys happy now? Christ, it was obvious.” Hinata verbalized his annoyance.</p><p>Kuzuryu gave Hinata a glare. “You go quiet for the entire trial and that’s what you’ve got to say fucker!?”</p><p>“Argghh! I’m sick off waiting!” Monkuma stood up on his throne, paw outstretched.  “It’s voting time bucko’s, and don’t you dare think about not voting!”</p><p>“NoNoNONONONO!” Hanamura began foaming at the mouth as buttons prompts appeared on everyone’s podiums. Hinata selected Hanamura’s name and prepared himself.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Upupupu…UPUPUPUPU!!” Monokuma began to snicker, bobbing up and down in his seat. <strong><em>“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”</em></strong></p><p>Hinata looked across the rest of his classmates, puzzlement and discomfort was displayed on their faces, especially Hanamura’s.</p><p>“Wh-What’s so funny Monokuma!?” Nidai boomed.</p><p>“Well it’s just that you guys got the vote for the blackened… <em>WRONG!!” </em></p><p>Pure terror forced its way across the entire courtroom, no one spoke, they couldn’t if they wanted to because their throats became dry like a desert.</p><p>“The blackened of this case and the student with a one-way ticket out of here is…! HAJIME HINATA!! AHAHAHAHA!!!”</p><p>In an instant, all eyes were on Hinata, some full of fear, others full of anger and one set accompanied with a small smile.</p><p>Monokuma waddled over to a lever positioned next to his throne. “Got any last words for Hajime Hinata – kun? The one who killed Togami -kun?”</p><p>No one spoke, only they could stare, stare at the person who had just sentenced them all to death.</p><p>“Okie Dokie! Then it looks like it’s… punishment time!!!” Monokuma threw the switch and 14 claws dropped down from the ceiling, clasping themselves on every student’s neck.</p><p>Hinata looked down as he reached the elevator. Time to see if this will get him out of this hell hole. As the elevator began to ascend to the surface, he heard the screams of the students who had just been sent to die.</p><p>Monokuma checked Hinata’s expression. He thought he would have had a little bit of remorse, but all he saw was bored looking teen on his Electro-ID.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the central island, the world around Hinata began to fall apart. The timer began to countdown extremally quickly, while doing so, Monokuma stood next to Hinata.</p><p>“So, Hinata – kun, no… Kamukura – kun, how do you feel knowing you just killed all of your classmates?” Monokuma smirked. “I can’t believe you managed to sneak under the floorboards while navigating in the dark! Let alone taking the kill from Hanamura – kun! That tackle was hilari-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>*SMASH*</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s response was less than civil as his fist went through the top of Monokuma’s head.</p><p>“HEY HEY!! What’s the big idea!?” Retracting his now bloodied fist, Hinata turned to see another Monokuma had popped up behind him. “You’re lucky that this killing school trip is over!”</p><p>As if on cue, the timer finished making incomprehensible noises as it expanded and detracted, causing the ground beneath Hinata to rumble.</p><p>Was this it? Was it finally over? Could he finally get out of here? Hinata had never tried winning a class trial because he didn’t want to give Monokuma that satisfaction. Alas here he was waiting for the program to ‘graduate’ him, it was bittersweet feeling, if it meant he could leave he was going to fucking take it.</p><p>All of a sudden, the world went dark and Hajime Hinata lost conciseness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata slowly opened his eyes to meet a pair of wooden oak classroom doors, Surrounding the doors was a green and black void that seemed to continue forever.Hinata slowly walked towards the classroom’s door, placing both hands and against it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>Relentlessly, Hinata started slamming his forehead against the door with no concern for his health.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*</em> </strong>
</p><p>Soon enough, blood begins to drip down from where he was hitting his head, however it didn’t stop him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going… to <strong>FUCKING</strong> mess with that bear… for as long as I’m in here…! I’ll ruin all his motives…!”</p><p>Hinata chocked the handle of the classroom and flung it open, promising himself he will never let Monokuma have his way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will probably end up redoing the end of this chapter at some point, however I will wait until the story is fully published.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Party time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little rushed, however please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking a step inside the classroom, Hinata raised his head to so he could find a seat and sit down, the blood loss was starting to affect him.</p><p>“Oh my…!”</p><p>“Whoa, what the hell happened to you man!?”</p><p>“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! A-A-Are you o-okay!?” Tsumiki shrieked. “Y-you’re bleeding!” Thanks captain obvious.</p><p>Ignoring her plea and his classmates’ stares, Hinata sat down at the back of the classroom weighing his options on what to do when Monokuma appears. He was going to mess with the killing game, and he was going to enjoy every second.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Everyone reacts the same as the walls fall and the island comes into view, Hinata was quite frankly sick of it. However, in order to mess with Monokuma, some sacrifices would have to be made, much to his displeasure.</p><p>“Awawa…! Hinata – kun you’re hurt!” Usami waddles over toward Hinata. “We need to get you some medical help!” Just now noticing your student is injured? Good teacher.</p><p>“Tsumiki – san, can you please help Hinata – kun?” Tsumiki eagerly nodded her and began to walk towards Hinata.</p><p>“Hold on, how did you know our names? We haven’t even introduced ourselves!” Nidai turned to face Usami.</p><p>“Well… you see… that’s…” Usami began to sweat. “I’m you’re teacher…! That’s how I know! Yes, I’m a good girl!”</p><p>Hinata tuned out the other students and focused on Tsumiki, who was only staring at his wound. Pushing away the others would bite him the ass later if he needed them to listen to his idea’s, in order to fuck over Monokuma.</p><p>“Tsumiki – san right? I’m Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you.” Here we go, time to get started.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>After Tsumiki tended to Hinata’s wounds, the introductions went fairly smoothly. Koizumi reprimanded Hinata’s evasiveness with his bleeding, but went quiet at his blunt answer, ‘Not your problem, shut up’, accompanied with an empty stare.</p><p>Hinata tried his hardest to not get on Kuzuryu’s bad side, but ultimately failed after Hinata blurted out the words ‘pint-sized’.</p><p>Now there was only two people left to talk too, the Imposter known as ‘Byakuya Togami’ and Nagito Komaeda. Hinata left these two last, because they always inquired about his talent, and he wasn’t sure what to depict himself as.</p><p>However, Hinata thought back on the previous life (if you could call it that) and remembered how everyone listened to him without question when he was the SHSL Detective. So, why change that now? It would be perfect for with screwing over Monokuma.</p><p>“Hajime Hinata, SHSL Detective.” The words came out at the round Imposter.</p><p>“Byakyua Togami, the SHSL Heir.” Fantastic, introduction done. Time to find Komaeda and get on with revenge.</p><p>“Wait just a moment, peasant.” Crossing their arms, the Imposter spoke. “I may need to speak to you about our situation, if the need arises.” Peasant? What a dick.</p><p>“Call me Hinata – sama, and it’s a date.” In mocking tone, Hinata left Jabbawock park, with a cheeky smile after hearing the imposter scoff at his provocation. </p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s introduction with Komaeda went exactly how he thought it would. ‘Hope this, I’m trash that, my luck isn’t anything special’, Hinata really wanted to just ignore Komaeda and get on with his grudge against Monokuma.</p><p>Thankfully, Usami broadcasted her message across the Island telling everyone to meet up at the beach for her gifts. Upon everyone’s arrival, Usami handed the charms and sobbed as they met the ground. Hinata opted to just lean against a palm tree and wait for the sky to turn grey, closing his eyes to try block out the same scene that he had seen for the… well he had seen it too many times.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh ahh! Mic check Mic check! Ahem, please can all students of Hope’s peak academy come to the Park on the centre Island… immediately!”</p><p>Fucking finally.</p><p>“Awawa, this is very bad…! I have to do something…!” Usami disappeared in an instant.</p><p>Everyone looked panicked as they raced out of the water, presumably to go change at the hotel and follow the order given through the monitor. Not Hinata though, he had an idea.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p> Excluding Hinata, everyone was at Jabbawock park, all waiting in anticipation for what the announcement held for them.</p><p>Usami shouted into the park. “Where are you!? Where are you hiding!?”</p><p>“Hey! Long time no see you guys!” Monokuma leapt from behind the statue and planted himself a top the plaque.</p><p> “Wh-What is that thing…?” Koizumi muttered hesitantly.</p><p>“It looks like… some sort of bear…” Peko responded.</p><p>Monokuma threw his paw at the students. “How rude…! I am not a bear, I’m Monokuma! Headmaster of Hope’s peak academy…!”</p><p>“B-But how… how is Monokuma here…? When did-”</p><p>“HI – YAH!!! OPENING!!!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Confusion and dread was spreading across the group as Usa – Monomi was weeping over the loss of her ‘magic stick’.</p><p>“Hmmmm…? Wait just a second…!” Monokuma angry howled at the class of students, his vision sweeping over them all. “Why are there only fifteen of you here!! There should be sixteen of you…! I asked for everyone!”</p><p>Sure enough, one person was missing from their ranks. All heads twirled looking for the absent student.</p><p>“Where’s Hinata – kun…?”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s idea was simple, very simple. After returning to the beach from the supermarket with his new utensils, Hinata began on his plan.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect!” Hinata stepped back and admired his masterpiece.</p><p>In the sand stood a sandcastle, a quite impressive one in fact. It come to the rough height of Saionji and was as wide as the Imposter, windows, moat and door included. Why a sandcastle? What else do you do at a beach.</p><p>“AHEM!!” Hinata placed down his equipment and turned to face the voice that ruined his peace.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing...!?!” Monokuma drew his claws towards Hinata’s chest. “I made an announcement over 30 minutes ago!”</p><p>Hinata gave Monokuma an apathetic look and simply pointed to the beauty that was his sandcastle.</p><p>“Read what’s on top.” Was Hinata’s response.</p><p>Doing just that, Monokuma shuffled over to Hinata’s sandcastle and peered over the ridge to see a single word that made his body tremble in anger.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Spite.</em>’</p><p> </p><p>No sooner had Monokuma registered the word, the sandcastle met its demise, as it was pummelled back into the sand.</p><p>Hinata was frankly annoyed at what Monokuma did but, his plan was a success.</p><p>‘Delay the announcement of the killing game and infuriate Monokuma.’</p><p>
  <strong>“JABBAWOCK PARK!!! NOW!!!”</strong>
</p><p>Hinata raised his hands whilst showing his distain and began to walk over to Jabbawock park. Slowly.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“Just where did this… Monokuma go?” Pushing up their glasses, the Imposter thought aloud.</p><p>It had been ten minutes since Monokuma left the group of students, not wanting to test their luck with the bear, no one left with his departure.</p><p>“Wherever that thing is, doesn’t matter.” Kuzuryu claimed “What matters is why the fuck did he want us all here!?”</p><p>No sooner had those words left Kuzuryu’s mouth, Monokuma appeared in front of the students, his right side almost completely red from anger.</p><p>“Right…! Now that everyone is here, time to make an announcement!”</p><p>“Everyone is here…?” Sonia questioned.</p><p>Komaeda pointed toward the treeline of the park. “Ah… Hinata – kun…!” All eyes followed his pale finger and sure enough, there was Hinata… looking absolutely bored out his mind.</p><p>“Don’t interrupt me!!” Monokuma bellowed. “All of you will be taking part in a killing game!!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> The rest of Monokuma’s announcement went as it would usually. Class trials rules were explained, despair was brought, Monobeasts appeared and Monomi was gunned to pieces.</p><p>“Have fun on this killing school trip!” Monokuma’s final words echoed as he slinked away.</p><p>“Wh – what the hell do we do now…?”</p><p>“We should probably turn in for the night… and talk discuss about what to do in the morning… I think.”</p><p>“Discuss what? Nothing happened after all… not one thing.”</p><p>Hinata left the park and began to think over what was to come. First was the motive of missing memories, next was the party the Imposter was going to host. Dealing with that came ‘Twilight Syndrome’ and the implications it led to with Koizumi and Kuzuryu. Coming down from that would be the ‘Despair Disease’, an extremally difficult hurdle. Assuming he could overcome that, next came the funhouse.</p><p>“Whatever… I’ll think of something.” Arriving at his cabin, Hinata jumped into bed and let his mind drift to a deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>As the sun broke through to indicate the morning, Hinata began to speak to a few of his classmates to pass the time before Monokuma announced the first motive. He had already listened to their gripes and stories before, it was more of an obligation since he needed to be at least a little trustworthy. Then came the fated announcement came a day later.</p><p>Everyone arrived at Jabbawock park when sun was down, waiting with trepidation at what Monokuma had to announce.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>The two-man comedy went down a treat for Hinata’s classmates, shock and bewilderment plagued them all.</p><p>“Should you all be so worried about your memories? Especially when there is a traitor among you all!” Monokuma threw his suit at Monomi.</p><p>“There’s a traitor!?”</p><p>“Wh-Who is it!?”</p><p>“D-Don’t be an idiot! Monokuma’s only saying that to mess with us…!”</p><p>Hinata contemplated outing Nanami again, after all he would be telling the truth. However, he held his tongue, Nanami is one of the only ‘people’ who the group can trust since she will never kill someone… on purpose. Plus, he needed everyone on the same wavelength.</p><p>“There isn’t a traitor.” Hinata decisively spoke.</p><p>“And how would you know, fucker!?” Kuzuryu responded.</p><p>“Monokuma is hosting a death game and needs us to suspect each other to kill.” Hinata placed himself in the centre of the group. “Were all in the same situation, needlessly worrying about some ‘mythical creature’ won’t help.” Swivelling on the spot, Hinata gave all the students a knowing glare.</p><p>“Well put, for a commoner.” Rebuked the Imposter.</p><p>“I’m inclined to believe Hinata – kun as well.” Komaeda then gave his opinion.</p><p>“Y-You trust his word… just like that?” Souda practically whimpered out, covering his eyes with his beanie.</p><p>“Of course, I would!” Komaeda said with glee. “After all he is the SHSL Detective, he must a reason behind what he’s saying.”</p><p>Except for the Imposter, all the attention shifted back to Hinata.</p><p>“You’re a detective!? Why didn’t you say so!?” Souda exclaimed, shaking his fist.</p><p>“You didn’t ask.” It was the truth.</p><p>“Well… I mean… it makes sense. Monokuma would make up something like that.” Koizumi affirmed.</p><p>Great, people are coming around to the idea that Monokuma made up the traitor. Time for bed.</p><p>“Well I’m going to sleep, listening to Monokuma put me in a bad mood.” Hinata swiftly left the park.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>At the morning gathering, the Imposter announced his party idea. A draw was made and Komaeda was selected for cleaning the old building yet again.</p><p>Laying down in his cabin, Hinata began to mull over an idea to stop the upcoming murder attempt. Should he convince Hanamura not to go through with it? That might not work, he could lie to him.</p><p>“Argh!” In response to his growl, Hinata threw his pillow against the wall. However, from that act of aggression, a plan formed in Hinata’s mind. A simple plan, yet it would kill two birds with one stone. One being the murder and two would be his anger building up.</p><p>“This is an announcement for the students of-”</p><p>As the Night-time announcement came through the monitor in his cabin, Hinata set out for the party, ready to put his plan into motion.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*ZZZAAAP*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Darkness covered the party goers.</p><p>“What!? A blackout!?”</p><p>Hinata put his plan into action, turning around to where Komaeda was before the blackout…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*WHAM*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>His fist connected with Komaeda’s jaw.</p><p>Hearing a thud of Komaeda’s body hitting the floor, he returned to his original position, hoping the Imposter didn’t see his act of aggression… or his satisfied smile.</p><p>“Everyone, stay calm…!”</p><p>“I’ll try and follow the walls and go to the breaker…!”</p><p>“Wh-What!? Komaeda – kun!?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*ZZZAAAP*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata squints as light returns to his vision, allowing him to see the current state of the dining hall. To his right: Koizumi, Saionji, Akane, Tanaka, Sonia, Nidai and Mioda were adjusting to the light. In front of him was Tsumiki, who once again was in a compromising position. Finally, to his left was the Imposter, kneeling next to Komaeda with his night vision goggles. The luckster was out cold.</p><p>“AAAAAAHHHHH!!” Tsumiki shrieked, trying to free herself from the sausage links. “K-Komaeda – kun!!”</p><p>Koizumi proceeded to help Tsumiki as everyone else crowded around Komaeda and the Imposter, voicing their concern… except for Saionji.</p><p> “Attention please.” Hinata expressed his annoyance with a huff. “I’m the one who knocked out Komaeda.”</p><p>“What!?” Shaking from anger the Imposter shouted. “What on earth could have warranted this?”</p><p>“I’ll show you.” Proceeding to the furthest table of the dining hall, Hinata placed his hand underneath the table and pulled out the knife.</p><p>“A knife!?”</p><p>“Th-Then… was some actually trying to…”</p><p>“I thought Mr. Ham hands would have done a better job!”</p><p>“Quiet.” Hinata silenced the dining hall, letting irritation show on his face. “Komaeda was reaching for the knife when the blackout occurred. I bet if we search the old building, we will find evidence of him also causing the blackout.”</p><p>Nobody wanted to believe what Hinata was saying. Komaeda tried to murder someone?</p><p>Hinata just sighed at their faces. Why is everyone so goddamn dense?</p><p>“Oooh, the lights are on back in here too.” Souda waltzed into the dining hall, accompanied by the rest of the missing students, excluding Kuzuryu.</p><p>Hinata fixated his gaze at Hanamura, he looked ashamed, not making eye contact with anybody. Whether the shame came from not being able to kill anybody or having the thought of killing someone, Hinata will never know.</p><p>“What… happened?” Nanami tilted her head.</p><p>“Apparently the mortal known as Komaeda tried to remove someone from their earthly existence.” Tanaka posed allowing his hamsters to crawl from his scarf. “However! The anomaly known as Hajime Hinata has seen through the chaos and put a stop to the bloody spectacle!”</p><p>“Soooo… Komaeda tried to kill someone and Hinata stopped it?” Souda asked the crowd.</p><p>“Yeah… Ibuki has no idea what to do now…” Putting her fingers together, Mioda nodded nervously.</p><p>“The answer is obvious!” Finger outstretched, Souda pointed at Komaeda. “We need to tie him up! If he tried to kill someone, he’ll do it again!”</p><p>“But that is so cruel…!” Sonia pleaded. “We do not know what drove him to such lengths!”</p><p>Hinata’s brow creased, he knew why Komaeda did it. Not only did he know why Komaeda did it, he despised the reason. Hope, fucking Hope.</p><p>“We’ll lock him in his cabin, take regular shifts in giving him food.” Hinata searched Komaeda’s pockets, eventually finding his cabin key. “Parties over, someone put Komaeda in his cabin and I’ll lock him in.”</p><p>“Who died and made you leader?” Saionji remarked.</p><p>“Shut it Ms. Musky, learn to tie a knot before opening your mouth.” Hinata retorted in a harsh tone, leaving the dining hall.</p><p>Hinata heard the tears of Saionji as the dining hall doors closed. The first murder had been avoided and Komaeda is going to be locked away. Perfect.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Hinata kept leaning on Komaeda’s cabin for at least 10 minutes before he saw Owari, Komaeda on her shoulders with the Imposter moving towards him.</p><p>“Brought him, now I’m going back to get some more of that delicious food…!” Owari stated before rushing off toward the old building, leaving Komaeda against his cabin door.</p><p>Hinata looked at the mark on the pale boys’ jaw, it was a reminder of what he did, and it caused Hinata to let out a chuckle.</p><p>“I’m impressed you managed to notice the knife in that darkness.” Moving toward Komaeda’s cabin, the Imposter took the key from Hinata and opened the door.</p><p>Hinata didn’t say anything, he just watched the Imposter take Komaeda inside his cabin.</p><p>Leaving the Imposter to do the job, Hinata returned to his own cabin and crawled into bed. The first motive was announced, and the first murder attempt was thwarted. Pretty good start. However, he needed to keep watch on Hanamura. Looking at him after party, it definitely showed that he tried to kill.</p><p>Before drifting off too sleep, Hinata glared at the camera staring at him from the corner of his cabin. Meeting the camera’s gaze, Hinata gave a middle finger before placing himself under his covers.</p><p>Hinata swore he heard Monokuma screech, allowing him to fall asleep much, much easier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 50/50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Over 300 hits and 35+ kudo's! Cheers a bunch everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is an announcement from-”</p><p>As the morning announcement blared through the monitors of the island, Hinata groggily awoke. Stretching, washing and getting dressed, he left his cabin and made for the hotel restaurant, ready for Monomi to declare she defeated a Monobeast. He really should watch her do it at some point.</p><p>Entering the restaurant, Hinata made a head count of everyone except for Komaeda and Kuzuryu.</p><p>“Mornin’ Hinata…”. Souda raised a hand in greeting.</p><p>Nodding in Souda’s direction, Hinata sat down in between Koizumi and Hanamura, the former evidently uncomfortable next to the latter.</p><p>“Hanamura, I need to speak with you after breakfast.” Hinata glanced at the cook.</p><p>“And who do I owe the pleasure~? Name the place, time and it’s a date.” Hanamura replied, with a seductive(?) smile. Hinata heard Koizumi scoff over his shoulder.</p><p>“My cabin, straight after breakfast. Whether I get there first or not doesn’t matter. Wait.” Hinata spoke with a flat tone.</p><p>“Oooooh~. A private rendezvous? I’ll be there.” Hanamura stood up and made his way to the hotel kitchen.</p><p>Even after all the loops and resets, Hinata never really liked to talk to Hanamura. Sure, at the beginning it was fine, but now it’s just a chore not to give him a nosebleed with a swing of his fist.</p><p> “I can’t stand him! He’s sooo creepy!” Over Koizumi, came a squeak from Saionji. “Also, that Komaeda guy, where does he get off trying to murder someone…! Really pisses me off.”</p><p>Hinata for once in his life, he whole heartedly agreed with the dancer’s words. Oh yeah… Komaeda’s locked in his cabin. Whoops, forgot about that.</p><p>“Is everyone present?” Looking around the Imposter huffed, crossing their arms.</p><p>“Komaeda – kun and… Kuzuryu – kun aren’t here…” Nanami yawned.</p><p>“I attempted to invite Kuzuryu to breakfast, however he declined.” Peko informed the group.</p><p>Nodding in affirmation, the Imposter began speaking again. “Then I shall announce the schedule for giving Komaeda his meals during the day.”</p><p>A chair screeched. “Hey hey! Why do we all gotta give that guy food!?” Souda raised his fist.</p><p>“If you would cast your mind back to last night, were you not the one to suggest ‘tying him up’?” Chided the Imposter. “Plus, I’m sure Monokuma would treat it as a murder, since we would be actively hindering his consumption of food.”</p><p>“YOU’RE RIGHT, I WOULD!!”</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! He’s here…!” While Souda reacted poorly to Monokuma’s arrival, Hinata was waiting for Monomi to arrive and tell everyone that she defeated a Monobeast.</p><p>“Have any of you seen one of my Monobeasts?” Monokuma put a paw to his mouth. “It went missing last night.”</p><p>“I bet Monomi got rid of it.” Hinata curtly spoke, standing up from his seat.</p><p>All heads that were present turned toward Hinata, giving him a look equivalent to ‘are you serious?’.</p><p>“My little sister did it eh? HA!” Monokuma span on the spot. “Next you’ll tell me you guys are a in virtual word! Bwahahaha!” Bouncing out of the restaurant, Monokuma left.</p><p>Hinata glared at the ever-decreasing size of Monokuma as the bear left his sight, his passing comment of the Neo-world program made him boil in anger.</p><p>“I-Is he gone now…?” A sheepish voice resounded in the restaurant as two rabbit ears popped up from underneath the table Nanami was currently sat at. Upon hearing Monomi, Hinata began tapping his foot impatiently, it didn’t help that Monokuma had just pissed him off.</p><p>“I didn’t want him to hurt me after I defeated one of his Monobeasts…” Monomi whimpered.</p><p>“Wait… you actually got rid of one of those things!?”</p><p>“It appears that the pink and white creature known as Monomi possesses hidden strength…!”</p><p>Several other comments regarding Monomi accomplishment were made. Shortly after, the rabbit announced that the second Island was open. Excitement for a way to leave the Island swiftly spread across the group, only to be interrupted by a spectacle wearing Imposter.</p><p>“Before we begin an investigation on this second island, I have yet to inform you all on the roster that I have made for Komaeda – kun’s food delivery.” Straightening their back, the Imposter continued. “First will be Hinata, then-”</p><p>“No.” Voice radiating with aggravation, Hinata began to leave the hotel restaurant. However, just before he reached the stairs, a crisp white suit stood engulfing his vision.</p><p>“I’m going to need a better reason than ‘no’.” Hinata scowled at the words that came from the heir.</p><p>“And I’m going to need a reason why I’m the first person playing butler for Komaeda.”</p><p>“It’s simply what I deem best.” Replied the Imposter.</p><p>Are you fucking serious? Hinata was not wasting his time with this. Without giving the Imposter time to react, Hinata latched his right hand onto their shoulder and began to squeeze. Hard.</p><p>However, the Imposter stood firm, only wincing slightly at the pressure forced onto their shoulder. Time for another way to ‘persuade’ them it is.</p><p>Moving his head next to the Imposters ear, Hinata spoke in a flat tone. “Why don’t you let this slide, Imposter – sama?” Apathy dripped into the Imposters ear canal, causing them to flinch. Casting the heir an Impish smile, Hinata let go of their shoulder and proceeded down the stairs to wait for Hanamura at his cabin.</p><p>Don’t test Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p> “Christ, how long is he going to be?” Lying down on his bed, Hinata had been waiting for Hanamura’s arrival for roughly 20 minutes, idly watching time go by as his brow creased further and further for every second the cook wasn’t in his cabin.  </p><p> “Knock Knock.” Hanamura’s muffled voice panged against Hinata’s ears.</p><p>“It’s open.” Was the reply.</p><p>Adjusting his pompadour, Hanamura entered Hinata’s cabin with a sly grin. “And what would Mr. Detective want with me? Could it be an interrogation~?”</p><p>Hinata leapt up from his bed and scanned Hanamura with a blank expression. “Yes.”</p><p>All manner of joking left the young chef’s face, instead a sweat drop peeled down his forehead.</p><p>“You tried to murder someone last night.” Not a question, but a statement. A statement that sent shock waves through Hanamura.</p><p>“W-What are talking about…?” Fumbling over his words, Hanamura responded, regretting ever setting foot inside this interrogation chamber that Hinata resided in.</p><p>“Playing dumb?” Hinata placed a foot forward.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Another step.</p><p>“I-I’m not lying…!” Hanamura’s words were met with and additional step.</p><p>“I can tell you exactly how you planned to do it.” Another footstep.</p><p>“B-But…! I didn’t…!” Wood creaked as Hinata took a step closer, closing the distance between the two.</p><p>“One more lie…” Hinata towered over Hanamura, forging an expression that would make war veterans quiver in terror. “…and I’ll continue the effort you made last night, right here and now.” Sinister in tone, Hinata leaned in close. “Okay?”</p><p>A suffocating silence enveloped the two.</p><p>Hanamura’s eyes began darting rapidly, trying to find a spot to concentrate on and stop his shaking. However, everywhere he looked, Hinata’s face remained stapled in front of him, not allowing him to think properly.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“I-I… just wanted… to go home…” Barely a whisper, the cook trembled as he spoke. “I need to… get back… to momma…”.</p><p>Tears formed in Hanamura’s eyes as he continued to sob.</p><p>Hinata relaxed his face and took a few steps back, allowing Hanamura a little breathing room.</p><p>“I won’t tell anyone what you tried to do.” Declared Hinata. Hanamura looked at the spiky haired boy with confusion.</p><p>“However, if I ever catch you setting up a murder, let alone deliberating the idea… I will hunt you down.” Hinata finished his sentence proceeding to hand Hanamura a towel.</p><p>“Okay… I get it…” Accepting the towel Hanamura slowly wiped his face clean of the mucus and tears.</p><p>Interrogation over, Hinata opened his cabin gesturing for the cook to leave. As he does so, Hinata thinks on what may happen now, two possibilities stick out in his mind.</p><p>Number one: Hanamura becomes too frightened to commit murder knowing Hinata has now got his eyes and ears on him. Or number two: Hanamura sets his sights on Hinata if he plans on murdering someone to leave the island. The latter scenario was what Hinata didn’t want to happen. Not because of his life being in danger.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p> Looping the amount of times he did allowed him to learn self-defence from the three major athletes: Pekoyama, Owari and Nidai. In fact, Hinata could fight all of them and win, knowing their ticks and weaknesses in a fight.</p><p>The second circumstance only made Hinata annoyed because…</p><p>“It’d be a pain in my ass…” He mumbled, closing his cabin door.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p> Hope’s peak ruins, a pharmacy, a library, a diner and chandler beach. Nothing remotely different from the first time he laid eyes onto each area. Hinata honestly didn’t want to leave his cabin, however if the others didn’t see him wandering around the ‘new’ island, he would have to explain his knowledge of it if it ever came to pass.</p><p>Making his way past the diner, Hinata see’s once again that Kuzuryu is inside munching on a burger.</p><p>“Twilight syndrome…” Hinata almost forgot, soon Monokuma’s next motive will be introduced.</p><p>“It should be tomorrow night… tch…!” Shoving his hands into his pockets, Hinata walked toward the beach, forcing the cogs in his head turn. He had to come up with something to either stop people from playing the game or attempt to intervene with the bloody meeting that would unfold at the beach house.</p><p>“I can’t stay at the park all the time…”. Should he confide to someone when the motive is announced? No, there’s no point in risking the spread of information.</p><p>Actively stopping the attack on Koizumi? Nah, it wouldn’t stop the tension between the two parties and a murder could still occur afterwards.</p><p>If only he could just get rid of the motive itself.</p><p>Hold on…</p><p>As the golden sands of chandler beach entered his vision, a scheme formed in Hinata’s mind. It was incredibly risky, pretty much a fifty-fifty gamble. Plus, he could only put it in motion when the motive is brought out by Monokuma. Speaking of Monokuma, for this stunt to work he must rely on the bear keeping his word, which made Hinata involuntarily grimace.</p><p>“Fuck it.” If he fails, he can just try again.</p><p>What a twisted way of thinking. Hinata chuckled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>As the sun travels from east to west, a new day starts, the day of the motive. Picking at his breakfast, Hinata began to dully stare out of the restaurant window, trying to spot any differences in the landscape to pass the time.</p><p>“Excuse me, Hinata – kun?”</p><p>Glancing at the voice, Hinata saw the red headed photographer with an uncomfortable expression. Nodding to acknowledge her presence, Hinata continued to gaze out the large window.</p><p>“Geez, you could at least face me when I’m talking to you.” Regardless the girl sat down opposite of Hinata. A moment of silence envelopes the table before the photographer opens her mouth to speak. “You need to apologise.”</p><p>What? Where did this come from?</p><p>“For what?” A blunt reply came from Hinata’s mouth, unimpressed by what Koizumi said.</p><p>Crossing her arms, Koizumi huffed. “For what you said to Hiyoko – chan at the party yesterday.”</p><p>For what he said to Saionji? What did he say… can’t remember.</p><p> Therefore, it’s nothing important.</p><p>“I don’t remember what I said. Couldn’t have been that bad.” As Hinata leaned back, a scoff came from across the table.</p><p>“Ugh! This is ridiculous.” Koizumi gave the boy across from her a harsh glare. “You called her ‘Ms. Musky’, it was extremely insensitive”.</p><p>Mentally high fiving himself for the insult, Hinata smirked. “I don’t see why I should, she talks a lot of shit.”</p><p>“You’re unbelievable.” Standing straight, the red head began to leave the table until Hinata raised his hand.</p><p>“If you can get Saionji to apologise to Tsumiki and have her say they’re friends, I will say I’m sorry.” Putting his hand down, the brunette went back to leaning in his chair looking out the restaurant window.</p><p>“Are you being serious?” Koizumi responded with a dubious expression.</p><p>Hinata simply nodded as he continued to prioritise looking out the window, causing a sigh to escape from Koizumi as she opts to sit back over with Saionji.  </p><p> Why make Saionji make up with Tsumiki?</p><p>“That’d be hilarious to watch…” Hinata spoke to his reflection in window, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.” Grunted the Imposter.</p><p> Greeting Hinata was the rest his classmate’s all waiting for his arrival.</p><p>Shortly before getting ready for a shower, Monokuma had just made an announcement for everyone to go to park for a ‘surprise’. And sure enough when Hinata arrived, the arcade cabinet stood proud next to the countdown timer.</p><p>“Ah! Hinata – kun…!” For fuck sake.</p><p>Hinata gritted his teeth as he heard a very aggravating voice from behind him, a voice that belonged to Komaeda.</p><p>“What the hell!? How’d you get out of your cabin…!?” Souda barked.</p><p>“Easy question! I let him out!!” A black and white blur popped out from behind Komaeda, hopping toward the arcade machine. “No one is going to miss this!” Monokuma struck a pose atop the cabinet.</p><p>Monokuma then began to explain that the game, ‘twilight syndrome murder case’, is the motive for the students. Since Hinata knew more than enough about the game itself, he decided his time would be more efficiently spent taking a nap in waiting to begin his plan.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata – kun, wake up please…”. A feeble voice rebounded against Hinata’s eardrums, causing him to stir awake. His vision is met with pink and white rabbit ears looking over him. “Monokuma has finished speaking and has left…”</p><p>Rubbing his eyes and rising to his feet, Hinata saw the rest of the class discussing amongst one another, with the Imposter centred in the middle.</p><p>Whatever, everyone needs to leave for Hinata’s plan to start.</p><p>“Oi, Hinata.” Goddamnit.</p><p>Breaking away from the circle of students, loud footsteps bellowed toward Hinata as the Imposter grew closer. “As leader of you all, I have decided that curfew will now be in effect.” The heir pushed up their glasses. “Starting from now, two people will on watch during night time in front of everyone’s cabins. No one will play this game.”</p><p>Shit. Hinata needed to be alone in the park.</p><p>“I didn’t agree to this.” Hinata bluntly sneered. “And I’m positive not everyone agreed either.” Giving the crowd a searching glare, no came forward and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.</p><p>“You are correct, Kuzuryu did not consent.”</p><p>Big fucking surprise there.</p><p>“However, majority rules and it was my decision. Ultimately this is the best course of action we can currently do.” After informing Hinata on his procedure, the Imposter began to lead everyone away from the park, hovering over the class with a watchful gaze. Reluctantly Hinata joined at the back of the group.</p><p>However, he had prepared for this and just before the bridge towards the first Island came into view, Hinata slinked away with stealth that would make any ninja jealous. Spending time with Pekoyama during various loops bore fruit, he silently thanked the swordswoman as he crept back into the park.</p><p>Returning to the park, Hinata leaned against the arcade machine with a small scowl. “MONOKUMA!!” He yelled, crossing his arms.</p><p>“That’s me! What can I do yah for?” Peaking around the other side of the arcade cabinet, Monokuma responded with glee.</p><p>Time to start.</p><p>Turning around to face the bear, Hinata gave a serious face and his tone was very flat.</p><p>“I want to make a bet.”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p> Kuzuryu was one to never rely on people, especially his appointed bodyguard Pekoyama. However, with Monokuma’s new motive she only one he could rely on.</p><p>“When we get back to the cabins, I need you to distract whoever Togami decides to look over everyone.” Kuzuryu was annoyed with himself for doing this, but if gained an advantage, who cares.</p><p>Pekoyama simply continued facing forward as she responded in a hushed tone. “As you wish young master.”</p><p>Grimacing slightly at her response, Kuzuryu focused his attention across the waves that caged him and everyone else on this killing school trip, passing the time until they return to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Where did Hinata go!?” When everyone passed the Imposter, about to enter their respective cabins, the heir erupted in anger.</p><p>“Hmm? I’m sure he was with the group when we left the park.” Koizumi said aloud.</p><p>“Y-You don’t think he went to play the game?” Hanamura hesitantly suggested.</p><p>Nanami pulled out her Electro-ID and began to glide her fingers over the touch screen. “The map says… he’s by the supermarket…”. Placing her tablet back into her backpack she stifled a yawn.</p><p>“How on earth did he manage to slink away…?” Muttered the Imposter.</p><p>With the hubbub of Hinata’s lack of presence, Kuzuryu sought this as his chance to leave the group and head for the park on the centre island. Casting Pekoyama a look, he slipped away toward the hotel gate.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Moonlight covered the grassy plains of the park as Kuzuryu began to stride toward the arcade machine. However, as he got closer to the cabinet, a sign was displayed on the screen made from white card.</p><p>“What the fuck…?” The young yakuza cursed in confusion.</p><p>Peering at the card there some sort of was a message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Due to unexpected circumstances this motive is no longer in operation. If you have any questions, please direct them to the bastard below.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And below the message was Hinata’s portrait, however it was vandalised with vintage glasses and a large bushy moustache, doodled in black marker.</p><p>Kuzuryu looked at the message over and over, his face grew hot with anger every time his eyes pierced through each letter of every word. Snatching the card sign, Kuzuryu stormed back toward the hotel outrage fuelling every step.</p><p>How the hell did Hinata manage to just get rid of this motive?</p><p>“That son of a bitch has got some <strong>explaining</strong> to do tomorrow…!!”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Waking up the next morning, Hinata was in a pretty good mood after yesterday’s events. He was stopped however, as he returned to the hotel by the Imposter, but Hinata simply showed a small selection of snacks and dismissed the displeasure the heir showed on their face. Plus, the hope obsessed Komaeda could join the group again under the careful eye of the Imposter. The regular morning routine was in effect as per usual, that was until Kuzuryu stepped into the restaurant holding something in his arm.</p><p>“Are Ibuki’s eyes playing tricks on her!? Fuyuhiko – chan is here…!!” Mioda quickly noticed the boy’s attendance, making everyone turn toward the short yakuza.</p><p>Ignoring the stares of his fellow classmates, Kuzuryu swiftly finds Hinata and slams the item from his hand down in front of the brunette.</p><p>“Explain what the fuck this is, right now…!!”</p><p>Glancing from his breakfast, Hinata scanned over the item that Kuzuryu had so graciously placed in front of him.</p><p>The moustache looked quite nice on him, Hinata thought.</p><p>“I ain’t got all fuckin’ day…!” Reaffirming his irritation, Kuzuryu smashed his fist down onto the table.</p><p>“What’s going on here?” Sure enough, the loud bang that came from Kuzuryu’s fist caused the Imposter to intervene.</p><p>Kuzuryu omitted the heir’s presence. “Just how the hell did you get that fucking bear to just… stop the goddamn motive…!!”</p><p>That remark snagged everyone’s attention. In an instant all the students crowded round the table where the one-sided shouting had begun, eager to hear what the yakuza heir meant.</p><p>“Is that true? Did Hinata – san stop Monokuma’s motive?” Sonia spoke for all the others.</p><p> “It looks like it…” Komaeda broke from the crowd and obtained the piece of card left on the table and read it out loud. Everyone was flabbergasted.</p><p>“Explain.” One word left the self-proclaimed leader’s mouth, their tone suggested they weren’t going to take silence for an answer.</p><p>Hinata shrugged his shoulders. “I made a bet with Monokuma and he lost.”</p><p>Many jaws dropped as bewilderment flooded the majority of the students.</p><p>“You… made… a bet…?” Souda couldn’t hide the inner turmoil plaguing him.</p><p>“B-b-but…” Tsumiki began to stutter. “Wh-what did you b-bet on…?”</p><p>“It’s not important.” It wasn’t. Hinata stopped Monokuma’s motive… and he was revelling in the bears reaction from the previous night.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT’S NOT IMPORTANT!?!” Kuzuryu again began to bring his fist down onto the table, but Pekoyama gripped his wrist before the boys’ hand could land.</p><p>“Does it matter…?” Owari spoke up. “The motive’s gone now, who cares how he did it, less to worry about.” Finishing, the gymnast went back to shovelling food into her mouth.</p><p>“While I am curious how Hinata – san was able to make a motive disappear, however he has saved us the despair of another murder.” Sonia conveyed decisively.</p><p>“I agree one hundred percent Sonia – san!” Souda made a toothy grin.</p><p>As more people began to ponder the same line of thinking, Hinata thought about the events from the park last night.</p><p> </p><p>[Flashback]</p><p> </p><p>“Huh…?” Monokuma posed a paw by his mouth. “You want to make a bet?”</p><p>“Yes.” Hinata glanced at the arcade machine before continuing to speak. “If I win the bet, you will get rid of the motive.”</p><p>“WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, <strong><em>WOAH!!!</em></strong>” Monokuma leapt high into the air with surprise. “Just what hell would make you think I would agree to this!? No dice porcupine!” Monokuma began to mumble profanities and he waddled away.</p><p>“If I lose the bet, I will kill anyone you want within an hour of me losing.” Monokuma froze at the declaration made from the spiky haired boy and slowly turned to face him.</p><p>“Oh…? You’ll kill for me? Will you?” Monokuma returned to the arcade cabinet that Hinata was leaning on. What an interesting offer, Monokuma thought to himself.</p><p>“Did I stutter?” Hinata retorted.</p><p>“Upupupupu, very, very interesting indeed.” The bears red eye began to glow crimson. “And what would this bet entail Hinata – kun?”</p><p>Good, the bears attention was captured. “If I guess everything about the motive down to the exact miniscule detail, you trash this arcade machine.”</p><p>“And if you guess wrong, I get an express hitman…? Ohohoho…!!” Monokuma began to squirm as he finished Hinata’s sentence, blushing profusely.</p><p>Hinata scoffed at Monokuma. “Are you agreeing to this or not? The nap from earlier didn’t do a lot for me and I’m still tired.”</p><p>Monokuma span on the spot before mulling over what Hinata told him. “UPUPUPUPU!! Of course, I’ll accept!! There’s no way you could know anything about this after all!!”</p><p>Hinata bit his tongue to try and hide the immense giddiness that was forming in his body.</p><p>“Okay Mr. Holmes, ready when you are! Guess away!” Monokuma waggled his paw back and forth, attempting to taunt Hinata.</p><p>“With pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Monokuma leapt at Hinata with his claws outstretched as the student’s clean explanation of the events that happened in the game stopped. Ceasing movement a hairs width away from the brunette’s face, Monokuma started to glare so hard Hinata thought the bulb in his left eye would smash from the pressure.</p><p>There was no panic in the eyes of Hinata, just apathy and distain for the creature in front of him.</p><p>“We made a bet and I won.” Hinata motioned to the arcade cabinet with his head. “Get rid of it.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Monokuma kept his claw aimed at Hinata’s eyes. “How the hell did you know all of this!?” Steel claws came closer to the boys’ pupils.</p><p>“I don’t see why I have to tell you.” Backing away from the bear, Hinata made long strides toward the exit of the park. “Just get on with it, you can’t hurt me anyway.”</p><p>More screams left Monokuma when Hinata disappeared from Jabbawock park.</p><p>Time to go get some Kusamochi, a snack that Hinata suspected would taste that much sweeter as of this moment.</p><p> </p><p> [End Flashback]</p><p> </p><p>Hinata couldn’t stop the crack of smile that was forcing itself onto his lips from remembering Monokuma’s anguish. By this point, everyone was all smiles since the motive was no longer looming over their heads. Hinata took note of Komaeda’s expression, it seemed slightly disappointed and that disgusted the brunette.</p><p>Still need to keep an eye open then.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Not long after the restaurant meeting, all the students attempted to enjoy themselves on the island they were stranded on for the next couple of days. Sonia’s all girl beach gathering went off without a hitch, except for Souda and Hanamura attempting to intervene. Luckily for the girls, Hinata offered to ‘monitor’ the entrance to the beach, in exchange Hinata could hang out at the beach as he pleased. All the girls in swimsuits and he was the only guy on the beach.</p><p>Hinata was still a teenage boy, can you blame him for wanting to stay?</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“This is an announcement from-”</p><p>Seventy-two hours had passed and under a ragged breath Hinata gasped for air as he awoke from an uncomfortable state of sleep. Sweat was plastered over his face and body, heat was radiating from him at an alarming rate. An extremely harsh headache hammered away at his cranium, instantly making itself known.</p><p>“Fuck… the… des…pair disease…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Loose pages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fucking… shit…” Hinata cursed through his shivers. “I can’t believe the disease… came a day early…”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes widened as he spoke, he didn’t mean to speak, his thoughts just left his mouth involuntarily.</p><p>“What the… fuck…?” The brunette wheezed. “Must be… my… symptoms… shit…” Throwing his duvet away from himself, Hinata crawled out of bed trying to leave his cabin. “What a fucking… pain in… my ass…”</p><p>Upon leaving his humble abode with heavy wavering steps, Hinata managed to reach the hotel restaurant. He was eager to see who caught the disease regardless of his current condition.</p><p>“Wait… the third island isn’t open… fuck…!” Hinata coughed.</p><p>“Ah…! H - Hinata – kun…!” Forcing his head towards the voice calling his name, Hinata saw a flustered nurse running between Mioda giving a salute, Owari sobbing in the corner and Komaeda spouting gibberish.</p><p>“So far… nothing… different…” Hinata mumbled trying to meet Tsumiki’s concerned gaze. “I need… to think… of something…!”</p><p>“HAHAHAHA!!” A boisterous laughter erupted behind Hinata, turning to the source his eyes laid upon Kuzuryu tightly gripping his stomach as more giggles escaped his lips. “Hehehehe…!!”</p><p>Behind the baby faced yakuza was Pekoyama looking toward the laughing boy in front of her with concern. “Is Tsumiki – san present? I need her urgently.”</p><p>“Ahhhhh! Pekoyama – san, please help me…!!!” Tsumiki came barrelling toward the swordswoman tears flailing behind her. “Some people have h-high fevers and odd behaviour…!”</p><p>“So… Kuzruyu caught… it too… this time…? F – Fucking… brilliant…” Hinata whispered to himself, grasping for air.</p><p>“Can anybody help me?” Another voice came from the bottom of the staircase. Peering down the stairs Hinata saw Koizumi leading Saionji by her shoulders, attempting to avoid stepping on the dancer’s kimono. “Hiyoko – chan has a high fever and has been acting strange.”</p><p>“Koizumi – san, I assure you that I’m not acting strange at all, I just feel slightly lightheaded. Thank you for your concern.” Replying with grace, Saionji gave the red head a small smile.</p><p>“What… the fuck…?” Hinata couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Saionji… being polite…? This… goddamn di…sease…” Another shiver travelled through Hinata.</p><p>“Upupupupu…!!” A childlike snickering came from the back of the hotel restaurant, a mass of black and white rebounded onto one of the centre tables. “Good morning bastards!”</p><p>“Good morning Monokuma!” Mioda returned the greeting with a robotic salute.</p><p>“Hey! Is this your doing Monokuma!?” Koizumi snapped at the bear while trying to seat Saionji.</p><p>“Eager today huh… well you gotta wait until everyone’s here. I’ve already told them all to get to the restaurant.” Finishing his piece, several footsteps were heard scurrying up the main stairs of the hotel. Everyone had entered the hotel.</p><p>“Monokuma told us to meet here, has anyth-” Before the Imposter could end his sentence, they saw the bizarre scene unfolding right in front of them.</p><p>“What the hell…?” Souda was equally baffled by the events.</p><p>“Oh my…!” Sonia covered her mouth in shock. “What on earth is happening…?”</p><p>“Well since you’re all here… who wants to learn about disease’s?” Monokuma waved his paw over the crowd of students. “Specifically… THE DESPAIR DISEASE!!”</p><p>Fury spread hot through all Hinata’s face muscles. Terror ran cold through the rest of the healthy students.</p><p>“Despair... disease…?” Hanamura hesitantly asked.</p><p>“Yes siree! Let me run them off for you…!” Leaping from the table, Monokuma waddled toward Owari. “Akane Owari has the coward disease!”</p><p>“Why… coward?” Nidai questioned.</p><p>“The disease shows symptoms that are roughly the opposite of the affected persons personality.” The monochrome bear moved on from the gymnast.</p><p>“Ibuki Mioda has the gullible disease and Nagito Komaeda has the liar disease.”</p><p>“No that’s wrong!! I don’t have any disease!” Komaeda proceeded to open his arms in joy, sweat beading down his face and wrists. “In fact, I feel amazing!”</p><p>“That’s wonderful news Komaeda – kun!” Mioda remarked.</p><p>“Shut… the fuck up…” Hinata couldn’t keep his hatred for the luckster out of his mind as he wheezed for the umpteenth time. “I’m trying… to think…”</p><p>Disregarding the noise, Monokuma continued to explain the symptoms. “Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu has the jokester disease and Hiyoko Saionji has the role model disease.”</p><p>“Peko c’mere.” Kuzuryu held out a finger just below her chin. “You got somethin’ on your uniform.”</p><p>With a stiff movement of her neck Pekoyama tilted her vision downward, only to be rewarded with a flick to the nose.</p><p>“GHAHAHAHA!! You fell for the classic!” Laughter erupted from the yakuza heir and Hinata noticed a miniscule twitch of annoyance from the swordswoman’s eye.</p><p>“Lastly…” Monokuma swivelled on one foot to face the spiky haired boy, who was glaring at the bear.</p><p>“Hajime Hinata has the open book disease!”</p><p>“Open… book? What does that mean?” Nanami asked, gripping her backpack straps.</p><p>Monokuma began to snicker. “What it means is that Hinata – kun over there can’t hide his thoughts and his body displays how he’s feeling waaaaaaaaaaaay too easily…!” The bear motioned toward Hinata. “Just look at him, he’s barely able to stand!”</p><p>“You… FUCKER…!” Hinata hissed through his teeth, venom oozing from every syllable of his words.</p><p>“By the way… this disease is SUPER contagious…! Have fun!” Without delay Monokuma had disappeared from sight, leaving the whole class in turmoil.</p><p>“What the hell do we do now…!?!” Souda yelled in a panic, breaking the silence.</p><p> “Monomi…!” Hinata attempted to shout, his lungs burning. “Where the… fuck… IS MONOMI…!?”</p><p>The Imposter huffed in irritation. “Why on earth would we need that waste of space?”</p><p>“D-Did someone call for me…? How rare!” Emerging from behind the kitchen door, the rabbit bounced toward the group of students.</p><p>“Monomi… have you… gotten rid of… another monobeast…!?” Panting, the brunette inquired toward Monomi.</p><p>“Why, yes I have!” Paws on her hips, she struck a triumphant pose. “Thank you for asking Hinata – kun.”</p><p>“Thank fuck… for that…” Hinata propped himself against one of the restaurant’s pillars, visibly relieved. “Everyone…! Were moving… all the infected… to the…third island.”</p><p>All the healthy students gave Hinata puzzled look. “Why…?” Nanami spoke for the crowd.</p><p> “Trust me… we need to go… now…!” Backing up his statement, Hinata began to sluggishly depart from the restaurant, sweat adorning his entire body.</p><p>“Very well, let us all go to the third island. Make haste!” Swiftly overtaking Hinata, the Imposter proceeded to leave the group of students in hurry. Following their leaders’ words, the infected were gradually corralled outside toward the destination across the bridges.</p><p> </p><p>-------   </p><p> </p><p>“A Hospital!” Sonia let out a yell as the building came across the horizon line.</p><p>Upon seeing the Hospital, relief came from the students who weren’t afflicted.  However, two students, while relieved, became curious with a certain brunette leaning against the main doors of the white building.</p><p>“Hinata, is this why you wanted Monomi this morning?” Pekoyama inquired, almost dragging a giggling Kuzuryu.</p><p>“I second this question.” Standing in front of Hinata, the heir bore into the spiky haired boy. “It’s as if you knew that this hospital would be here.”</p><p>Hinata just sighed. “That’s… not important…” And began to enter the hospital, but-</p><p>“Shit…! Tsumiki…!”</p><p>Hinata had almost forgot that the SHSL nurse always caught the remembering disease whenever he reached this far in the killing game. “Fuck…!” Catching the double doors of the hospice, Hinata spread his arms and blocked the entrance.</p><p>“Hinata – kun?” Koizumi raised an eyebrow at the boy in the doorway. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Tch… goddamnit… this is going to be… annoying to explain…” Hinata winced at his words. “Fuck this… open book bullshit.”</p><p>“A-Are you okay…? H-Hinata – kun?” Tsumiki made her way towards him with a gleam in her eye. A gleam that Hinata recognised all too quickly.</p><p>“Tsumiki is not… coming in…!” Hinata would have sound more convincing if it were not for the constant coughing and strained voice he currently had.</p><p>“Dude… are you kidding? She’s a nurse!” Souda confronted Hinata. “Why the hell would you NOT want her in a freaking hospital!?”</p><p>“Because… she’s going to kill one of the Infected…!” All eyes widened at Hinata’s words, including himself. He wanted it to come across a little less… blunt. “Fuck this disease…!”</p><p>“Eh…!? W-What are y-y-you talking about Hinata – kun?” Tsumiki began to sob quietly.</p><p>“Hey, that was a pretty good joke Hinata, but I’ve got a better one for you! What d-” Kuzuryu was silenced by Pekoyama as her hand clamped down around his mouth, earning muffled laughter.</p><p>“Explain yourself Hinata.” The pig tailed girl attempted to return to the topic at hand.</p><p>“Fuck it.” Hinata took a deep breath. “Tsumiki has… the disease and because… of that, she will kill someone.” Finishing his declaration, he started to cough up a storm from the lack oxygen in his lungs after speaking.</p><p>“What!?” Souda screamed, leaping back several feet from the nurse.</p><p>“Tsumiki – san, is this true?” Sonia asked the purpled haired girl, taking one step back.</p><p>“I-I-I don’t know what y-you’re talking about…!” Tsumiki pleaded.</p><p>“BULLSHIT…!” Hinata directed his hatred filled glare toward the crying girl. “I know you… remember…!”</p><p>Almost immediately, Tsumiki stopped crying and stared blankly at Hinata. “Hmmmmmmm… well that’s a shame.”</p><p>Nanami tilted her head. “Tsumiki – san… are you okay?”</p><p>“Hehehehe… Hahahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!!” An uproar of laughter came from the nurse who was previously bawling her eyes out, causing whiplash to smack itself across the students.</p><p>“No… no I’m not okay Nanami – saaaaaaaaaaan. I was found out before I could do anything… it’s so despair inducing…!” Gripping her face, drool left her lips as she spoke.</p><p>“What the hell…!?” Another scream from Souda.</p><p>“Nidai…! Grab hold of her…!” Hinata gave a commanding look toward the team manager.</p><p>Nodding swiftly, Nidai took hold of Tsumiki’s wrist to prevent her from running away.</p><p>“Hehehehehehe.” Was Tsumiki’s response.</p><p>“It appears this damsel really has been tainted by dark forces.” Tanaka glanced at the Imposter. “Now then established one, what is your plan?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” Hand on chin, the Imposter glanced between all the infected.</p><p>“I’ll… look after them… all.” Hinata declared.</p><p>“And how on earth do you plan on doing that?” The Imposter raised their head at the brunette’s claim.</p><p>Simple. “Saionji… can I ask for your help… in caring for… everyone with the disease…?”</p><p>“Absolutely Hinata – san. I will help to the best of my ability!” Saionji gave a polite bow accompanying her words.</p><p>“Fantastic…”</p><p>“Hey! Hiyoko – chan is still infected you know!” Koizumi stepped forward. “Plus, Tsumiki – san is dangerous right?”</p><p>“Lock her in… one of the upstairs… rooms in the hospital…” Hinata gestured behind him. “Get everyone in bed… the sooner the… better.”</p><p>“No, we should have healthy bodies helping.” Rebuked the Imposter.</p><p>“Fucking… Christ…” Exasperated, Hinata grunted with annoyance.</p><p>“I… think we should listen to Hinata – kun.” Nanami spoke toward the group of students, making eye contact with Hinata.</p><p>Sonia turned to face the gamer. “Why? Hinata - san is already infected, he would struggle even with Saionji – sans help.”</p><p>“But…” Nanami pulled her hoodie over her head. “He’s already prevented two murders and it looks like he really hates Monokuma.”</p><p>Hinata was shocked that she could trust him just like that. It almost made a smile creep onto his lips… almost.</p><p>“Hating Monokuma is not a good enough reason.” Chided the Imposter in an irritated tone.</p><p>“But, the less able bodies we have… the harder it will be to contain the disease.” Nanami argued back against the heir, eyes brimming confidence.</p><p>Brow creased from thought, the Imposter cast their eyes over the rest of the students once again. Nodding to themselves, they turned to face Hinata. “I will leave them in your care… of course if anything happens, you are to blame.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah…” Hinata waved his hand in dismissal. “Souda I need… you to make… a way for myself and Saionji…. to talk to… rest of you without leaving the hospital…” Wheezing as the words left his mouth, Hinata motioned down the dirt path.</p><p>“Right… okay.” Souda nodded.</p><p>“Leave none… perishable food outside the hospital everyday… I don’t care who… does it.” Hinata began to enter the hospital on shaky legs.</p><p>Time to see if this will work. “Fuck you… Monokuma…”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“Hnnngh…” White light pierced through Hinata’s eye lids, causing him to stir from his sleep. Taking a second to properly open his eyes, an unfamiliar room encompassed his vision. Looking down at himself, he was greeted with a pale blue garb. Below him was a, well… hospital bed, the white cotton sheets cushioned the boy’s body. Taking everything in, Hinata tried to recall the past few days, but was met with-</p><p>“Nothing…”</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>Leaping from up from his flat horizontal position, Hinata saw a piece of paper plastered against the far end of the room he was in. As his sandals met the floor, he began to move toward the paper managing to read the words adjourned across it.</p><p>“’Read this if you forgot what happened…?’ Looks like the despair disease came early then.”</p><p>In front lay a small spinal notebook, the cover read ‘Hospital diary for when I forget’ in black marker. Flipping open the notebook, a plethora of information was on the first page. It detailed who caught what disease and how roles were delegated.</p><p>“Fucking ballsy move past… me. Surprised that they let do that.”</p><p>Turning the page, Hinata saw the words ‘Day 1’ written atop the paper. Below was a small paragraph and Hinata scanned the words placed down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAY 1</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Myself and Saionji put the remain infected to rest. Kuzuryu was a bastard because he kept trying to get out of bed, so I knocked him out.</em>
</p><p>Wow.</p><p>
  <em>Souda came back a few hours after the others went to sleep, gave me the camera unit to talk from the motel. 6pm and when the morning announcement goes off are when we decided to check in on each other. He also left some cans of food and cereal bars. Tsumiki is ‘locked’ in the conference room, and by locked, I mean there is a medical cabinet kindly placed by Nidai in front of the door. Feeding her will be difficult.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one is dead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Interesting. Hinata turned the page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAY 2</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I answered the morning check-up through Souda’s unit. Nothing had changed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Upon swapping shifts with Saionji, Owari wouldn’t calm down so I used a sedative to put her back to sleep. While Kuzuryu was asleep I asked Saionji to tie his wrist to the hospital bed, he wasn’t happy when I checked on him. Too bad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda was okay (at least physically). Mioda asked to move around a bit, but I told her to go back to bed. Tried to feed Tsumiki in the morning, but she didn’t want any food. Probably wants to die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing of note happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one is dead.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hinata flicked to the next page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAY 3</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Responded to the morning announcement. Nanami mentioned they were looking into a way to cure the disease. Good luck on that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda’s condition worsened this morning, but nothing I can’t handle yet. Tried to get Tsumiki to eat, but she refused. Had to play along with her despair bullshit just to get her to listen to me. She fucking ate after mentioned Enoshima though. I hate this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Told Saionji to rest since she had been helping me quite a bit, I like her like this. She’s useful and not a cunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing of note happened for the rest of the day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one is dead.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Another page turned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAY 4</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the morning check-up, Saionji informed me of Komaeda’s condition was taking a turn for the worse. Went to see for myself and he was pretty much almost dead. Took care of him for roughly 5 hours, it was a breeze thanks to Tsumiki’s medical knowledge I had obtained over the course of this hell. Komaeda came around… to my disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kuzuryu complained about the food, so I force fed him an energy bar. Owari was fine apart from the constant crying. Mioda was in bed just staring at the ceiling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsumiki began to rant about the bitch called Enoshima, I know she isn’t normally like this, but it doesn’t help that she was smiling about the blonde cunt the whole time. She ate again, however.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nidai dropped off some more food and some kusamochi, needed that shit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing else happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one is dead.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>To the next page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAY 5</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woke up to Saionji screaming. Kuzuryu had managed to get out of his restraint and was missing. Me and Saionji found him placing a bucket of water above Mioda’s door frame, surprised I didn’t kill him when I placed him back in bed with more than enough restraints.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Komaeda had recovered even more and tried to talk to me, no thanks. Tsumiki talked to me again about Enoshima… can’t wait for this shit to go away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Monokuma showed up and tried to taunt some of the infected into murdering one another. Promptly told him to fuck off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Good job me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>At the 6pm check-up, the Imposter said they were having no progress with a cure. Told them that no one was dead, and they thanked me. It was freaking weird hearing that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing of note happened afterwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one is dead.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Turning the page once again, Hinata saw that this was the last page with ink on it. “So, it’s been 6 days… okay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DAY 6</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woke up to Saionji prodding me awake and apologising. Komaeda had worsened again but not as bad as before, only needed to stay with him for a couple of hours. Tsumiki asked if I knew about Enoshima and how ‘great’ she was, went along with it and said that her appearance was good… or something like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I checked up on Kuzuryu, he was laughing his ass off at nothing, so I left him alone. Owari and Mioda were asleep for most of the day thankfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I almost passed out in the hospital hallway, Saionji asked me to go to bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one is dead.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hinata closed the notebook and stretched, getting ready to see if the others had recovered like he had. Hopefully no one died.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on here!?” Leaving the room he was in, Hinata heard the clearly angry voice of Kuzuryu in the main hallway.</p><p>“Hey pipsqueak, shut up!” Another shout rung out through the hospital, and it belonged to the dancer.</p><p>“The fuck did you just say you bitch…!” The yakuza responded as expected.</p><p>“Woah woah!! Ibuki hears a lot of noise!!” Mioda emerged from her hospital room, with a spring in her step.</p><p>“Yo, where the hell are we…? And where’s the food?” Owari picked at her ear, joining the increasing number of students.</p><p>“Oh fuck… Tsumiki is locked up.” Hinata walked through the 4 recovered classmates making his way to the conference room, ignoring their gripes with each other. Reaching the top of the stairs, Hinata came face to face with the medical cabinet that was indeed blocking the door. Managing some how to rotate it away from the door, Hinata entered the conference room to find Tsumiki standing right in his face.</p><p>“Aaaaahh!! Hinata – kun!! Thank you!!” Before the brunette could react, Tsumiki had already threw herself onto him causing the boy to lose his balance.</p><p>“OH FU-” And the two tumbled down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p>
  
</p><p>After dealing with aftermath of the stairs, Hinata lead everyone to the motel where the rest of the class were staying. The once infected teenagers were a bit disgruntled by Hinata’s silent attitude, however most of them kept silent waiting for an explanation. Keyword… most.</p><p>“Hey… when the hell are you going to explain what’s goin’ on!?” Kuzuryu demanded as he followed the spiky haired boy in front of him.</p><p>Choosing to ignore the small yakuza for the time being. “EVERYONE GET OUT HERE!!” Hinata bellowed out at the entrance.</p><p>Not long after his shout, all the motel’s residents began emerging from their respective rooms.</p><p>“Woah!! Get away from me! I might catch it!” Souda upon seeing the previously infected students cried out in a panic.</p><p>“The fucks his problem?” An appropriate response came from Kuzuryu, Hinata thought.</p><p>“What’s everyone doin-” Koizumi tried to ask but was interrupted by a force to her stomach.</p><p>“Big sis!” The sudden impact was Saionji wrapping her arms around the flustered red head. Koizumi almost pushed the dancer away, but until she noticed something.</p><p>“Is… she back to normal…?” The girl spoke aloud to no one.</p><p>“THIS IS SO ANNOYING!!” A screech rammed itself into all the students, a voice no one wanted to hear. “WHY CAN’T ANY OF YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?!?” Monokuma plodded toward the group with malice emanating from his robotic being.</p><p>Hinata smirked. Get fucked Monokuma.</p><p>“I’m so proud of you all…!” Monomi appeared from nowhere sobbing tears of joy.</p><p>“Okay that’s it…! What the fuck happened!?” Kuzuryu couldn’t take it anymore and asked what the rest of the once infected students wanted to say.</p><p>“So, you don’t remember?” Finger to their glasses, the Imposter questioned the yakuza heir.</p><p>A vain popped on Kuzuryu’s forehead. “Remember fuckin’ what!?”</p><p>“The despair disease…” Nanami answered.</p><p>“SHUT UP!!” Interrupting the class’s conversation, Monokuma placed himself in the centre of them all. “It’s over now anyway! I got bored when NO ONE EVEN <strong>DIED</strong>!!”</p><p>“You got rid of a disease… just like that?” Koizumi threw Monokuma a dubious look.</p><p>“ARRGH BE QUIET!! ALL OF YOU GO DIE!!” Monokuma ranted and raved before leaving the class.</p><p>“It appears that Monokuma isn’t too pleased with our intervention of the dark magic he cast upon us.” Tanaka commented.</p><p>“T-That means it’s over, right?” Souda whimpered from under his beanie.</p><p>“It appears so.” The imposter pushed up their glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Brilliant.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the Imposter finish speaking, Hinata started to walk off towards the bridge to the centre island. Time to actually rest… and it was well fucking deserved.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Monomi was gazing across her class with warmth in her eyes, no one had died during Monokuma’s death game.</p><p>“Hueh? Where’d Hinata – kun go?” Monomi swore he was here just a second ago. Speaking of Hinata – kun, he was the one looking after everyone wasn’t he?</p><p>“I should go thank him…!” Monomi said to herself.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god that’s over…” Hinata let out a sigh as he flew into his cabins bed, mentally exhausted from pressure that strung loss upon finding out no one died.</p><p>“I’m might have a heart attack… heh.” The brunette fell into his pillow.</p><p>“Wonder what’s gonna… *yawn* …happen next…” Hinata’s eyes started to close a peaceful pace.</p><p>“Hinata – kun!”</p><p>“FUCKING SHIT…!!” In a panic, the spiky haired boy threw his covers straight at the noise that alarmed him. Looking over at where the covers landed, he saw two rabbit eyes protruding from underneath.</p><p>“Christ Monomi…” Hinata sighed.</p><p>Shouldn’t have talked about a heart attack.</p><p>“Sorry for scaring you Hinata – kun… but I’ve come to say something!” Removing the covers from herself, Monomi waddled toward Hinata. “Thank you so much…!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>What…?</p><p>“Thank me?” Hinata couldn’t have predicted that from any loop he’d been through.</p><p>“Yes! You’ve managed to stop several murders from happening and that makes me extremely proud as your teacher!” Monomi attempted to pat Hinata on the head but couldn’t reach.</p><p>Seeing what she was trying to do, Hinata bent down and lowered his head, making it easier for Monomi to reach. The rabbit teacher took the opportunity with pleasure and began to pet his head.</p><p>“Pat, Pat~!” Monomi sang with glee.</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck am I doing?</p><p> </p><p>After her fill, Monomi said her goodbyes and bounced away, leaving Hinata alone in his cabin. Today was an extraordinary victory for him, but he thought back to what Monomi did to him. Did he let her do that because she thanked him? Although he didn’t want to admit it, it was nice to be recognised for saving everyone’s asses multiple times.</p><p>Hinata gathered his covers and placed himself back into his bed and drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“…thanks… monomi…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>May rewrite this chapter when this story is fully published.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Singled out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S ALIVE!! Sorry for the lack of updates, procrastination and other hobbies have been distracting me from continuing to write. BUT, I return and 'hopefully' should keep going for the time being. I am not sure when the next chapter will be done, however I will try to get it done ASAP. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the seagulls chirped with the arrival of another morning, Hajime lazily stirred awake, throwing aside his duvet to crawl out of bed. Quickly showering himself and donning his usual attire, he set off to the hotel restaurant with one goal in mind. Said goal? To ask if Monomi had defeated the forth Monobeast and to get ready for the funhouse, he was not getting blindsided by a motive again.</p><p>“Monokuma isn’t surprising me anymore… fuck that.” Thrusting his hands into his pockets, Hajime began to simmer some thoughts about how he would deal with the funhouse. “Since we get knocked out with gas I can’t hide food on me, Monokuma will just take it away.” Freeing his hands from their respective pockets, Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration. “Nidai can’t hide things inside his robot chassis, since Monokuma didn’t almost kill him this time around…” A harsh sigh escaped his lips. “Do I have to sabotage the train…?”</p><p>“Train?”</p><p>“Jesus christ!!” Hajime whipped his head around at an ungodly speed to meet the eyes of Akane, who was in the process of itching her ear while resting one eye on his figure.</p><p>“What are you talkin’ bout trains for?” Flicking off the remnants of wax from her finger, the gymnast gave Hajime a look.</p><p>Shit. “Uh… I was not talking about trains, I was… talking about train...ing.” What a shit lie. Hajime cursed at himself for getting caught off guard.</p><p>“Training!? You gotta let me in on that! Nidai ain’t lettin’ me train with him after the mumbo jumbo from yesterday.” Akane gave an eager toothy grin.</p><p>She fell for that…? “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Alright! Time for some grub!” Leaving a mark from her sprint, Akane was already blasting through the hotel doors before Hajime could even register her departure.</p><p>“I forgot… she’s Owari.”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>The hotel restaurant was bustling with an extremely positive atmosphere when Hajime entered through the lobby, smiles and laughter were spread evenly across the whole room. Morale was high, how could it not be? From the seemingly impossible situation with the despair disease... and they overcame it.</p><p>“Mainly thanks to me…” Hajime muttered under his breath as he went to grab a bowl of cereal from the kitchen. After preparing the most important meal of the day, Hajime placed himself away from the group and began to eat.</p><p>“Oi, Hinata.”</p><p>Hajime spun around in his seat toward the voice that called out to him and was met with Fuyuhiko, hunching his back, hands in pockets.“Got somethin’ I wanna say. I’m takin’ this seat.” The brunette gave a shrug and went back to his bowl of sugar flakes as the yakuza heir sat on the other side of the table. Continuing his breakfast, Hajime glanced toward the short boy and caught him clicking his tongue.</p><p>“Say what you’re gonna say, you haven’t got long until my cereal is gone.” To emphasise the statement, Hajime took another spoon full of his cereal and chewed it at a snail’s pace.</p><p>“Tch…! Listen here you fu-” Fuyuhiko formed into a scowl at his choice of words. “Just-! Listen… I wanna say thanks.” </p><p>Huh…? Another thank you…? </p><p>“Ya know, for lookin’ after me while I was sick, Nanami and Togami told me what happened yesterday with the despair bullshit.” Fuyuhiko coughed into a fist after finishing his speech, attempting to hide the embarrassment he was feeling.</p><p>Getting thanked twice is weird. Eh.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, just don’t slice open your stomach. I don’t need blood mixing with the milk.” Scooping another spoonful of cereal, Hinata imagined if Fuyuhiko would say thanks if he knew ‘how’ he took care of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Bastard…” Fuyuhiko grunted and left his seat. “I’m only sayin’ it coz the yakuza has a reputation to keep.” The blonde spat, placing himself next to Peko. A sigh escaped Hajime’s lips as he sat down at the furthest table toward the windows to take in the same old palm trees and crystal blue skies while he continued to munch on his breakfast, conjuring up a way to stop Monokuma’s fourth motive. </p><p>…</p><p>Half way through his breakfast, Hajime felt a prod against his shin, breaking his thoughts. Clicking his tongue as he investigated the disturbance to his cereal thinking time, his vision was met with white and pink as Monomi booped his nose seemingly not noticing she had grabbed the brunette’s attention.</p><p>“Awawa, Hinata-kun, good morning!” The rabbit gave a small wave as she crawled out from underneath the table, fixing her bow as she placed herself next to Hajime.</p><p>How convenient, time to ask. “Have you gotten rid of the fourth Monobeast?”</p><p>Monomi stood straight, seemingly not expecting one of her students to ask something from her. As the question processed through her circuits, she gave a triumphant huff. “Yes I have! I was going to annou-”</p><p>A sudden screech of a chair silenced the rabbit as Hajime had risen from his seat and began to walk out of the restaurant. Time to investigate… again.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>Hajime grimaced as he reached the 4th island. Being assaulted with bright lights and a pleasant atmosphere while trying to come up with a plan to fuck over Monokuma wasn’t going to help, it was infact irritating him.</p><p>“Just gotta put the train out of commission.” Grumbling, Hajime began to make his way to the train for the funhouse… until a blur flew into his peripheral vision.</p><p>“Woah there, cowboy! A bit quick on the draw there ain’t ya?”</p><p>Hajime clenched his fist upon hearing the unwelcomed voice of the black and white bear that suddenly appeared in front of him. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Awwww… not happy to see me? Shucks.” Monokuma dropped his head in mock sadness, only to thrust his claws towards the brunette’s face, leaving only inches between them. “Funnily enough, I feel the same way!”</p><p>Hajime felt a headache beginning to form. “Okay, what do you want then?” He eyed the claws that were a bit too close. “You want something and I want to investigate, spill.”</p><p>Monokuma continued to seethe in anger, causing his claws to vibrate with unbridled hatred. “Oh? What do I want? I want you to stop being a pain in my ass!! If you don’t stop interrupting my precious killing game… you’ll force me to get grizzly!!”</p><p>Hajime’s face fell into annoyance. “I don’t care, you can’t kill me anyway.” With a side step, he continued to make his way toward the train for the funhouse, scowl equipped on his face.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if I…”</p><p>…</p><p>“So that isn’t gonna work…”</p><p>...</p><p>“Goddammit!!”</p><p>Getting up from his knelt position, Hajime wiped his brow. It had been at least an hour since he started to inspect the train, but so far it had led to nothing except disappointment.</p><p>"Hinata-kun, what are you doing…?" The sleepy voice of Chiaki spoke.</p><p>As her voice pierced through Hajime's frustration, multiple footsteps began to grow louder. Turning to face said footsteps, Hajime saw the rest of the islanders gossiping, while Kazuichi was hanging his head in sorrow.</p><p>"Ah, here you are Hinata, we were looking for you." Stepping forward from the crowd that had just arrived, the Imposter crossed their arms. "We've managed to obtain some more information on our situation. </p><p>"And you're telling me this because…?" Hajime knitted his brow as a scoff could be heard behind the heir, but Hajime ignored it and kept his gaze on the large figure in front.</p><p>"With your talent, I was hoping for your input on said information." A couple of grunts of affirmation followed the Imposters words. "Your deductions and actions have mostly been for the benefit of the group… dispute your attitude."</p><p>Hajime sighed and nodded his head. The Imposter began to relay their findings, after riding the roller coaster, attempting to explore Nezumi castle and finally searching 'Monomi's house'. The book on the previous killing school life caused quite a stir upon first glance, it was mainly members of the group questioning the Imposters involvement since 'Byakuya Togami' is listed as a survivor. Monokuma's mention of boat parts and other pieces of information were told and after the info dump finished, Hajime crossed his arms in pretend thought.</p><p>"My main concern is with this 'future foundation'. What could their goal be?" As the Imposter voiced their grievances, Hajime turned back around and began to inspect the train once more. Almost all at once, the majority of the group let out some sort of vocal astonishment at the brunette's actions.</p><p>"D-did he just ignore all that?"</p><p>“Maybe he’s… thinking about what it could mean…?”</p><p>“Ibuki hopes that’s the case, all this thinking is hurting her songwriting engine…”</p><p>“...I hope you’re talking about your brain.”</p><p>Ignoring the words of his fellow classmates, Hajime was using his energy attempting to take out a wheel of train… to no avail.</p><p>“Ah! Everyone is here!” Popping out from the conductor’s carriage, Monokuma took a bow in front of the group while side eyeing Hajime. “You’ve made it to the final attraction!”</p><p>“Final attraction?” Mahiru crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. “Is it the train?”</p><p>“Yes indeedy! All everyone has to do is ride the train and I’ll hand over the last piece of information I’ve got!” Monokuma gave a thumbs (paw?) up. “Of course, you’ve all got to agree otherwise no one can have fun on the funhouse train!”</p><p>Hajime froze in place, eyes widening by a small margin. Was that always the case? Did it have to be unanimous? Trying to recall back on previous experiences of the killing game, Hajime let out an exasperated sigh… he had forgotten about that stipulation of the funhouse motive.</p><p>“So all we have to do is ride that train? Easy.” Fuyuhiko made for one of the carriages, Peko following loosely behind. “Can’t wait to get this shit over with.”</p><p>“Kyaaaaaaahh!! Ibuki can’t wait to get chuga chugin’ along!” Practically bouncing, Ibuki threw herself into the front carriage with vigor. “C’mon guys! Ibuki is so pumped!!”</p><p>The remaining class gave each other looks as if to confirm that they were going to board the train and one by one, all of them were seated waiting to depart. All except one student and that student being-</p><p>“Hinata-san? Aren’t you boarding the train?” Sonia questioned the brunette, who had their arms crossed with a small scowl on his face. There was an uncomfortable silence until Hajime opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"No." And the reserve course student began to walk away from the attraction.</p><p>"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" Fuyuhiko glared at Hajime, face red with anger. "Just get on the goddamn train, you dumbass!"</p><p>Hajime continued to walk.</p><p>"I don't agree with the attitude of Kuzuryu, however... " The imposter turned to face the direction of Hajime from inside the train car he was sitting in. "I believe it is foolish to abstain from this venture, we may learn more about our situation from this simple train ride." Hajime ceased his movement after hearing the Imposter speak</p><p>Foolish? He was foolish?</p><p>The spiky haired student spun on his heel and returned to the train, an even larger scowl than earlier firmly planted on his face. "Foolish? You think it's foolish…? I'll tell you what's fucking 'foolish'!" Hajime dug his hands onto his hips. "Getting on a train without a visible destination in sight, that's foolish! Trusting Monokuma who made and is operating said train is also foolish!" Hajime strode towards the carriage that the Imposter was sitting in. "Think about it for one second, Monokuma could take us anywhere on that train. It could be trap, use your brain for fuck sake!"</p><p>The fake heirs eyes were wide from the confrontation that had just taken place and an unsettling silence settled in place of Hajime's anger, until a voice broke it.</p><p>"I agree with Hinata-kun, we should've been more cautious." Chiaki backed up her declaration by making her way off the train. Seeing Chiaki's rebellious spirit, other students began to put their own doubts forward, specifically Kazuichi, Hiyoko and Mahiru, noting that Hajime had a point in not trusting Monokuma.</p><p>"HEY HEY HEY!! Are you riding the train or not!? I am a very busy bear!" Now hanging from the front of the train, Monokuma glared at Hajime.</p><p>"I'm not getting on the train."</p><p>Monokuma hung his head. "Awwww… now the funhouse motive is ruined…"</p><p>Mahiru pointed an accusatory finger at the black and white bear while departing the train. "So it was a trap!"</p><p>"Motherfucker…" Fuyuhiko muttered under his breath as he and Peko left the train.</p><p>"Good thing Hinata had a brain cell, Mr ham hands almost made us fall for Monokuma's trap." Hiyoko made a point to stare at the large student in white.</p><p>Simply furrowing their brow, the Imposter also made their way off the train.</p><p>"I do not believe that Togami-san is to blame for this, Saionji-san." Sonia commented. "At least we have missed a motive by a strands length!"</p><p>"It's 'a hairs length', Sonia-san…" Kazuichi corrected.</p><p>"Hmm? Who said anything about missing a motive?" Monokuma put a paw to his chin. "You're still getting one alright, in fact since we are all here… I'll tell you what it is right now!"</p><p>"No way! It's not even been a full day since the last one ENDED!!" Nekomaru roared.</p><p>"Yeah! What gives!?" Akane slammed a fist into her open palm.</p><p>Monokuma seemingly ignored the two athletes and began to speak. "Listen up because this new motive is a steal!" The students began to sweat in anticipation and dread. "It's a two for one, the blackened and a person of choice, chosen by the blackened."</p><p>All eyes widened at the bear's words, all except Hajime. He was currently starring at Monokuma with a blank expression seemingly waiting for him to continue. And that he did when said bear looked at the brunette right in the eyes.</p><p>"And that's not even the best part! For this motive, there will be no class trial! Can you believe it!?"</p><p>Hajime narrowed his eyes while the rest of the class began to give verbal confusion to Monokuma's intentions. However, Monokuma kept talking.</p><p>"But there's a catch, you see… you'll have to murder a specific person." Monokuma’s grin grew into a sinister smile. "That person being the biggest pain in my ass since this whole shebang started! So please give it up for… Hajime Hinata!"</p><p>"And there's the punchline…" Hajime grumbled, crossing his arms.</p><p>Silence took over as all eyes left Monokuma and focused on Hajime, who was looking at the bear with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"How'd you like them apples Mr.Hedgehog? Feeling the despair now?" Monokuma waddled up to the brunette, taking each step with childlike glee.</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Oh? Speechless, eh? Now this is what I'm talking about!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I told you I would get grizzly! You shouldn't have be-"</p><p>"Is that it?"</p><p>"-en so damn cocky!!- wait what?"</p><p>Hajime let out a sigh of annoyance. "I said, is that it? I've got other things to worry about than this meaningless motive."</p><p>"Meaningless!? Do you not realise the danger Monokuma has put you in!?" The imposter stepped forth, his foot making a resounding thump. "Are you insane!?"</p><p>"Y-yeah man! How can you stay so goddamn calm!?" Kazuichi shouted.</p><p>Hajime waved a hand dismissively. "As if any of you give a shit."</p><p>Chiaki’s face formed a small frown. "Hinata-kun… nobody thinks-"</p><p>"Oh shut it. Save your empty words, I'm right." Hajime faces his classmates head on, a rage that had been kept locked throughout his entire time in the Neo-world program, started to bubble as words begin to spill from his mouth. "If any of you actually cared, how come no one objected other than the Impo-Togami and Kazuichi, huh!? Togami I understand, he promised to be the leader right? So, he has to keep up his image. Souda's just a coward, angry at Sonia not giving a shit about him, therefore he tries to be relevant in conversions by chipping in when it isn't needed!!"</p><p>As the pure unfiltered boiling rage continued to take hold of Hajime, the rest of the class were aghast with the sudden outburst. Souda was looking especially worse for wear, grabbing his beanie in one hand in an attempt to ground himself. </p><p>"Hey! There's no need to get personal!" Mahiru broke out to the front of the class. "Just because you've stopped Monokuma a few times doesn't mean you get to insult us! What happened to your 'one man army' routine when we got here!?"</p><p>After seeing her ‘big sis’ step up to the plate, Hiyoko also planted herself in front of the class. "Yeah! What's up with you acting as if you know us!? Really pisses me off!”</p><p>Hajime clenched his fists as the words fired out at him. His jaw tightening, letting it all sink in.</p><p>He doesn’t know them…? He doesn’t know them!? He knows them too damn well for his own good! That’s why he’s mad! He knows it’s not their fault they don’t remember everything that’s happened! He knows it’s not their fault for resorting to murder! He knows it’s not their fault when they murder him. He knows that they don’t remember his pain! </p><p>He knows… that they don’t remember him.</p><p>“Whatever…” Is what Hajime settles on saying. “A couple of you have already started planning my death anyway, I’m leaving.” Pushing his fists into his pockets, he leaves a mark on the concrete where one last act of rage is left in an attempt to cool the anger inside him and he makes his way back to his cabin, eager to sleep the rest of the day away.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>After having slept off the rage from the ‘fight’ at the funhouse train, Hajime woke up to the nighttime announcement blaring from the monitor in his cabin. Taking a minute to get out of bed, a sudden thought pushed it’s way into the brunette’s head. “Hanamura could poison his and the hotel's food… well anyone could.” Thus Hajime had set off toward the supermarket in search of sustenance. “Can’t have Hanamura poisoning me this late into the game. Sucks that I can’t make pancakes anymore though...” Speaking to no one, Hajime looked up to the stars as he made his way across the gravel path, listening to each stone crunch under his step.</p><p>But then why was there an extra set echoing his own, increasing in speed?</p><p>Almost immediately Hajime spun around on his heel, catching a glint of light about to make contact with his skull. Arching his back, the brunette fell backwards onto the palms of his hands to readjust his position and face his sudden attacker.</p><p>“Had a feeling it would have been you, Pekoyama.” Jumping back, Hajime entered a relaxed fighting stance. Seemingly ignoring the brunette’s small talk, Peko readied her weapon again and kicked back the gravel beneath her. To those not experienced with martial arts or fighting in general, it would seem like Peko teleported in front of Hajime. Arms raised for a downwards vertical strike, her weapon sliced through the air, aiming at her target's shoulder. But, the action was interrupted and Peko’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Didn’t think I could catch a sword?” Almost antagonistic, Hajime had both the palms of his hands pressed against each side of Peko’s blade, grinding her murder attempt to a halt. At a deadlock, Peko tried to relinquish the weapon from Hajime’s grasp, only to be met with the brunette to tighten his grip on the blade, causing a small amount of blood to trickle down to the hilt.</p><p>“Goodnight Peko.” Before the swordswoman could register what happened, Hajime twisted his wrists to obscure the sword into a position facing the floor. Following up this action with a leg sweep causing Peko to fall backwards, releasing his grip on the sword as the pig-tailed student fell, Hajime slammed the side of his hand into the side of Peko’s neck causing her eyes to dilate, before they closed as she met the ground. Only the wind could be heard gently flowing over both students, as if to signal the fights end.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>“FUUUUUUUCCCCKKK THAT HUUUUURRTTTT!!!”</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>With nighttime still on going, only the sound of the crashing waves and salty wind bristling over the grassy plains of the island-</p><p> </p><p>Knock, Knock, Knock.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you’re comfortable there Pekoyama, your boyfriend shouldn't take long to answer the door.”</p><p> </p><p> Knock, Knock, Knock.</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the beautiful silence of the tropical island, Hajime was currently standing in front of Fuyuhiko’s cabin with Peko dressed over his shoulder, unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Knock, Knock, Knock.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit!! Shut the fuck up!” An angry growl came from behind the yakuza’s cabin door. “Who ever the fuck you are who thinks it’s a good idea to continue banging on my goddamn door, fuck off!!”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Knock, Knock, Kno-</p><p> </p><p>Almost removing the door from its hinges, Fuyuhiko threw his cabin door open meeting Hajime’s bored expression. “Just what the fuck do wa-!!” However, the anger he possessed, died in the blonde’s throat upon noticing Peko’s limp body hanging from the brunette’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks for having me.” Barging past the shorter boy, Hajime went inside Fuyuhiko’s cabin and placed the swordswoman onto said boy’s bed.</p><p>“Hey!! What the fuck is this!?” Grabbing Hajime by the shoulder, Fuyuhiko bore into brunette’s eyes, expecting an answer.</p><p>“You’ll find out tomorrow.” Brushing off the hand of the yakuza heir, Hajime walked out of Fuyuhiko’s cabin and set off for his own.</p><p>“You bastard!! You don’t walk away from me after just leaving me Peko knocked out!”</p><p>“I am.” Pushing an approaching Fuyuhiko away from his person, Hajime grabbed said boy’s cabin door and slammed it into his face. “Night!”</p><p>Swiftly leaving the scene, Hajime entered his own cabin and chucked himself onto his bed, leaving small spots of crimson to stain the sheets from the cuts he gained that night. “That’s going to be annoying to clean.” And closed his eyes, letting exhaustion catch up to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Planning for the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been a while, huh? I have been chipping away at this chapter for around 5 months while I have been doing other things. So, first and formost... IT'S NOT DEAD! And I will hopefully finish this fic by the end of summer. Hopefully. Maybe. I don't know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Cicadas cheered with the arrival of</span> <span>a new despair filled morning, the sea crashing against the pillars of the students' cottages, signalling them to awaken to a new day of hell. One student, Nagito Komaeda, began to stir with a wistful expression.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The morning announcement hasn’t gone off… I woke up earlier than usual.” Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the lucky student clambered out of bed and waltzed to his bathroom. As he began to run the tap, Nagito’s thoughts were preoccupied with the events that happened the day before. First the amusement park rides with clues on their situation and then the train to Monokuma’s ‘funhouse’, not to mention the new ‘motive’ as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be a fairly large threat to Monokuma if he needs to form a motive to get rid of Hinata-kun... Hmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, Hajime Hinata. An enigma to Nagito and the rest of the talented students, for a person who seems to despise the idea of working together, he has been able to stop a crisis from occurring with each new motive introduced. An interesting person indeed to say the least. Rinsing and drying his face, Nagito stepped out of his cottage’s bathroom and began to dress himself starting with his jeans, shirt, socks and Jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The unbridled rage he holds against Monokuma… I wonder if Hinata-kun knows who or what is behind that despair inducing bear…” Brushing his bangs, Nagito takes a step out of his cottage and inhales a deep breath of the salty air, curious as to what the day holds for him. “Maybe I’ll get lucky and Hinata-kun will be in the restaurant this early in the morning… I can only hope.” Placing his hands into his jackets pockets, the fluffy haired student set off for the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the hotel lobby, Nagito’s eardrums were assaulted by a horrible screeching sound coming from above him. “What on earth is that…!?” At an impeccable speed, the lucksters hands swiftly departed his pockets and were planted on top of his ears. Climbing the stairs to approach the noise, Nagito came to a sight he didn’t expect. Hajime was alone in the restaurant moving chairs around into a circle, all the chairs facing the centre of said circle. Nagito saw Hajime turn his head to face him, he must have heard him reach the top of the staircase somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’” A lazy greeting was sent from Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito blinked. “Ah, good morning Hinata-kun.” The detective must have been satisfied with the lucky student's response as he stretched his back and began to head towards the kitchen, letting off a yawn. However, Nagito was not satisfied in the slightest and now wanted to know why Hajime had set up the restaurant the way he has. Minding the circle of chairs, Nagito strode across to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun, if you don’t mind me asking-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out when everyone arrives.” The sharp voice of Hajime cut through Nagito’s question. “I’m not going to say anymore, sit in the circle and wait for everyone.” With a dismissive wave of his hand, the brunette began to gather a bowl from one of the nearby cupboards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! If that’s all you require of me then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fierce glare stabbed at the luckster. “Just. Sit. Down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simply nodding, Nagito withdrew from the kitchen and took a seat within the circle of chairs and began to do what he was told... wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As students began to pile in later in the morning, Nagito took a note of people’s reactions to what Hajime had done a few hours prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First was Byakuya, who simply stood arms crossed at the scene before attempting to ask the lucky student what was happening, only for Hajime to tell him to sit down. As expected, the heir was seemingly unimpressed with the brunette’s idea and argued back. But, what made Nagito raise his eyebrows was when Hajime went and whispered something into the larger students ear, causing them to frown before taking two seats to the fluffy haired students left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterward with the rest of the students entering the restaurant, Byakyua would ask each of them to take a seat in the circle made by Hajime. Surprisingly, not many people inquired or declined the larger students orders, not even Fuyuhiko who simply gave a glance toward the corner of the room where Hajime was munching on some cereal. After the last person to arrive, that person being Peko, the detective came to the circle with everyone seated and stood in the middle with boredom evident on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you now kindly explain what it is you are doing, Hinata?” Chided Byakuya, causing all idle chatter and muttering to die down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” With a shrug, Hajime spun on the spot making eye contact with all the students present as he spun, eventually coming to a stop. “Someone tried to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eeeeeehh!?” With a bang, all heads turned to the source of the sudden noise of Mikan stumbling out of her seat and rushing at the detective. “Hinata-san!! What happened to your hands!?” Grabbing hold of the brunette’s wrist, Mikan flipped his palms up so they were visible to her and a select number of students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito raised his eyebrows at the state of Hajime’s hands, they were covered in shallow slices and one fairly deep cut was prominent in the centre of each palm. It was a blade that caused these injuries, he deduced it would have to be a fairly long one as well. Taking a glance at the circle, the lucky student planted his eyes on Peko and noted that she seemed a bit more cautious... reclusive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to speak out of place, but did someone try to take your life, Hinata-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large heir turned to face Nagito, confusion and anger taking center stage on his face. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito gently put up his hands at the confrontation. “I’m sorry for speaking against the symbols of hope, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Someone tried to kill me last night.” Replied Hajime, cutting off Nagito while shaking off Mikan and making her take her seat again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? What’s this got to do with us sittin’ in a fuckin’ circle?” Fuyuhiko lamented, looking ever impatient. A question Nagito would also like answering himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just thought I’d everyone know who went after me, helping everyone keep an eye open for dangerous parties.” Hajime said while positioning himself in front Peko. "Isn't that right, Pekoyama?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring back at the brunette, Peko kept her gaze trained and steady as silence swamped over the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold it you bastard!" Bellowing and breaking the silence, Fuyuhiko gave the detective a stern look. "How do we know if you're telling the truth, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A decent counter to Hajime's claim, which earned a few murmurs from the rest of the class. But, why couldn't Peko have said that herself? Nagito knows that the swordswoman was intelligent, she was a student at Hope’s peak after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plus, she's the Super High-school level swordswoman." The young yakuza gave a confident smirk. "You tellin' me you beat her in a fight? Fuck off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonia gave a small nod. "It does seem quite hard to believe…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That… is true." Mahiru voiced, as more people began to speak up, Hajime moved himself in front of Fuyuhiko with a scowl resting neatly on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't talking to you pipsqueak, why do you give a shit?" Practically touching foreheads, the brunette began to stare down at the smaller boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Shooting from his seat, Fuyuhiko stood toe to toe with the taller boy in front of him, seething with so much anger you could see the red on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of students began to squirm in their seats as the atmosphere turned sour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" The loud roar of Byakuya was sent across the restaurant. "This is a waste of-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut it, Togami." Hajime made a point to glare at the heir. "I want to see what this baby-faced shorty has to say from all the way down there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're fuckin' dead meat!!" The Yakuza heir readied a fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't do shit, especially not without your tool." Hajime probed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I'll fuckin' kill you!!" And the fist swung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Fuyuhiko’s fist was reaching its target, something Nagito definitely wasn't prepared for occurred. It almost seemed like the brunette teleported he was that fast. During the incoming impact, Hajime had spun around behind the smaller boy, catching the fist that was going to collide with his face. Not giving any time for Fuyuhiko to react, the spiky haired student pulled the arm connected to the fist behind the yakuza’s back and swept his legs while also grabbing the back of his head. A burst of anger quickly turned into the blonde boy face down on the restaurant floor with a solid thump, and so the fat lady sang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ojou-sama!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...or rather Peko sang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito's eyes widened at what he heard, all the while Peko shot up and removed Hajime who had pinned said 'young master' to the floor. Watching Nekomaru catch the brunette before he hit the floor, the luckster left his seat and attempted to walk over to the pig tailed girl and the blonde underneath her, only to be intercepted by Mikan whimpering as she dashed from her seat yet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"K-K-Kuzuryu-san!!" The nurse yelped while trying to kneel down to aid the yakuza heir. Peko, seemingly alarmed by Mikan's sudden movement, instantaneously unsheethed her training sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eeeeeeeeeekk!?" Startled by the hostile action, Mikan reeled backwards only to trip over herself in the process... and landed straight on her backside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now this was interesting, Nagito hummed to himself. Not only did Fuyuhiko defend Peko against Hajime's accusation, but Peko readied her weapon to protect the small yakuza, not to mention her small outburst with 'Ojou-sama'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems like they knew each other, quite well in fact, the lucky student concluded. And if that was true… it would make sense for one of the two to try at Hajime's life for the benefit of the motive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that Peko's hope? To escape with Fuyu-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Breaking Nagito's line of thought, an aggravated yell of Mahiru came from the other side of the circle of chairs. Focusing his line of sight from that direction, he saw the red head was next to Byakuya, glaring at Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The detective gave a blank stare. "Defending myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-Defending yourself!?" Looking exasperated, the photographer pinched the bridge of her nose. "You started this whole thing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Mahiru got in response was a shrug. "So?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my g- I cannot believe this!!" Groaning, the red head turned away from Hajime and stomped over to where Mikan, who was checking Fuyuhiko for any injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito was now extremely interested in what the detective was trying to do, especially if it meant causing a scene like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What on earth did you want to accomplish with… this, Hinata?" Byakuya took a step forward, as if taking up the now empty spot Mahiru had left. Convenient timing for the luckster to listen in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't you like to know." Seemingly ignoring the larger student, Hajime began to make his way towards the stairs to the hotel lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just what the hell goes through your head?" Chastised Byakuya. "You've only done things to help us, yet your attitude towards these allies, classmates, is repulsive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without facing back, the brunette raised an arm in dismissal and disappeared from sight as he reached the bottom of the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm. As much as Nagito wanted to catch up to Hajime and ask him about his goals, there were more important things to investigate. As the lucky student approached a now small group of his classmates, all of whom were surrounding Peko, Fuyuhiko and Mikan, he decided to get a question off his chest. Just what kind of hope will shine through this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there a reason you referred to Kuzuryu-kun as 'Ojou-sama', Pekoyama-san?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mission. Fucking. Accomplished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime couldn't believe that everything that just transpired went exactly how he thought it would. It was alarming how much he knew these classmates of his, even the Imposter challenging him was taken into account, which was why Hajime was able to get over the 'large' hurdle with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And with what just happened, either the Imposter or Komaeda are asking about Pekoyama's 'Ojou-sama' comment." Most likely the latter, but that's their business now. What Hajime wanted to know now, is if he would actually fall asleep, since trying to after his and Peko's stint was agony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally reaching his cottage, the brunette put a hand on his door, but stopped as he thought about the amount of days left until the timer in Jabbawock Park finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe… things will change this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell am I thinking…?" He quickly shook his head. "It's all going to reset when we reach the trial grounds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But... what if it did change?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime's hand began to shake as he held the handle to his cottage's door, a small amount of sweat began to glaze the brunette's skin. It had been a long time since all of his classmates had been with him to the final trial grounds, just thinking about how long it was made the reserve course student shudder. Plus, the last time he did so, the members of the future foundation never showed themselves after the first 'game', no matter how many times he got the end of the killing school trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They... might show up this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it... stop giving yourself false hope." Barely a whisper, he rested his head against the door in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could try again to escape with everyone… and if the program reset once again, it would be nothing new. Hajime slammed his head against the door, his hopeful thoughts invading every nook and cranny of his grey matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It would also piss off Monokuma to an ungodly level.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck it."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a step back from his cottage, Hajime looked up to the sky, allowing the sun to beam down on his face. "I swear to god, if nothing changes…". Putting his head down, the brunette spun on his heel and departed for Jabbawock park, to see how much time was left before the virus took hold of the program… again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Six days left… Hmmm." More precisely, five days and 16 hours, regardless, Hajime began to rack his mind on what happened in earlier loops. "The 5th island opens… and there's a factory… some sort of vending street…?" Continuing to mumble to himself, Hajime began to tap his foot with vigor in an attempt to stir… some sort of detail he may have missed on escaping this virtual hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Hinata-kun!" A cheery voice greeted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"FUCKING-!!!" At the voice, Hajime spun around to see Monomi giving him a smile wave. The brunette let out a sigh. “I can’t believe that happened again…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awawa! Sorry if I startled you, Hinata-kun!” The rabbit put her paws to her cheeks. “I promise I didn’t surprise you on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime seemingly ignored the apology of his ‘teacher’ and began to stare into the black buttons that were her eyes, conjuring an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hinata-kun… if you keep staring at me like that, I'll get really embarrassed…" Monomi wrapped her arms around herself and shyly turned away from the boy infront of her. "A s-student teacher relationship is a big no-no." She whispered to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime kept his gaze focused on the rabbit as he knelt down to her level, refusing to break his line of sight. "Monomi." He stated in a resolute tone. "I have something to tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awawa!" Monomi began to squirm, still hiding her head from Hajime. “My heart is going doki-doki…” Interrupting her monologuing, Monomi felt a warm touch on her shoulder and was spun round… now facing Hajime. “Hinata-kun…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this a good idea? Should he tell her? No, it didn’t matter. After all it’s going to reset again anyway… right? Hajime made his mind up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monomi.” Hajime took a breath. “ I know we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait…!” A cry came from Monomi. “I need to prepare myself, my pride as a woman is riding on this… regardless of me being a teacher...” She shook her head and gave a nod, looking considerably calmer than before. “Okay, I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime paused. What the hell is this ‘pride of woman’ she’s talking about? Eh, doesn’t matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monomi… I know we’re in a virtual world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Hinata-kun, I can’t go out with-...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monomi tilted her head. “Hueh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Hajime’s eye twitched, he wanted nothing more than to throw the rabbit in front of him into the stratosphere after what he just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hold on a second!" The rabbit in front of him suddenly started to flail her arms, as if desperate to gain some sort of respect back. "D-did you say… virtual world…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monomi began to sweat. "T-That's a really f-funny joke, Hinata-kun…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a joke. We are inside the Neo-world program."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Monomi flinched. "Umm… t-that is…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct? I know." Hajime stood up and crossed his arms. "Now, is it possible for you to defeat the last Monobeast for me- I mean all of us? I have a plan so everyone will be safe when the virus begins to fully take over the Island." Finishing his statement, the brunette raised an eyebrow, expecting a swift response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-You even know about the virus!? Holy moly…" Monomi gasped, amazed at her students' knowledge. "How do you know all of-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not important, defeat the fifth Monobeast and I promise to keep everyone safe." ...If he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Are you one hundred percent sure you can do it? Without my magic stick it seems impossible…” The rabbits ears flopped down in dejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe… thirty percent? Forty if he’s feeling confident, however Hajime wasn’t going to say that. “I am one hundred percent sure I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head from her saddened state, Monomi tilted her vision to look her student directly in the eyes and gave him her answer. “Okay.” She gave a salute. “I will get rid of that nasty Monobeast and will trust you, Hinata-kun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime nodded at the words he heard and began to leave the park until he remembered something. “Oh yeah, could you tell Nanami that I’m going to get everyone out of the Neo-world program? Don’t want to risk any eavesdropping on my part.” And with a wave of his hand, Hajime departed out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okie dokie! I’ll let Chiaki-chan know too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awawa! He knows about Chiaki-chan!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Hajime’s day was spent lazing about his cottage, waiting for Monomi to get rid of the Monobeast halting the investigation of Island number five. However, at one point Akane came knocking and begged for Hajime to fight her. Her reasoning being that she watched him deck Fuyuhiko and it got her pumped up. Declining the gymnasts offer by slamming the door to his cottage in her face, Hajime let the rest of the day pass by with nothing eventful happening in between. The events of the morning must have pushed everyone away… even if they weren’t close anyway, Hajime summarized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the ear piercing reminder from Monokuma’s morning announcement, the next day arrived. Hajime got dressed in the same uniform he’s been wearing for god knows how long and headed to the hotel restaurant, eager to see if Monomi has defeated the fifth Monobeast. Entering the restaurant from the outside staircase, Hajime saw that everyone was present and enjoying their breakfast so he placed himself in the corner of the restaurant, grabbing a couple slices of toast as he passed the kitchen. Glancing at the rest of the class, a few things were evident. Firstly, it seemed that everyone was now aware of Fuyuhiko and Peko’s relationship, since Peko was currently shadowing the yakuza heir as he sat down and ate… not looking too happy about it either. Secondly, Chiaki was currently side eyeing Hajime as she sat playing on her handheld.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monomi has told Chiaki about Hajime’s plan, meaning that he has an ally for when the time comes. Lastly-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, everyone!” A cheery greeting came from underneath the table Hajime was sat at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap!” Kazuichi exclaimed, rising from his seat. “Why the hell are you covered in blood!?” Others soon joined the mechanic in alarm with just how much blood was covering the rabbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, all of this was when I was fighting the fifth Monobeast, like the good girl I am!” Monomi giggled into her paws, causing a few droplets of blood to drip onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I take it we can now explore the fifth island to our leisure?” Asked the Imposter, moving into position to leave the restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm… about that…” The joyful demeanor of Monomi changed to one of regret and meekness at the fake heir’s question. “Ehehe… I wasn’t able to beat it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As expected of my little sister!” The taunting voice of Monokuma invaded everyone’s ear canals, as he popped into view next to Monomi. “Always useless when it counts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you want now, Monokuma?” Questioned Mahiru, looking exasperated. Others chimed in, presumably getting sick of his sudden appearances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? What do I want?” Monokuma rocked on his heels while turning to face Hajime, who was wiping some blood from his trouser leg from Monomi’s sudden arrival. “I want to know why this son of a bitch isn't a corpse yet! I’ve given you all a no brainer motive, but no one’s done anything!” Red from anger, the Monobear stomped on the wooden floor boards in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you’re angry about?” Chided Nekomaru. “As if anybody would give into that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey muscle for brains, did you forget what happened yesterday?” Hiyoko scoffed at her larger classmate. “Honestly, I wonder how the hell some of you guys are Super High-school level in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monokuma jumped on the main dining table where the majority of the class was surrounding and put a paw to his chin. “So, you’re telling me that the motive isn’t good enough? Nidai-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah!” Cut in Akane. “That’s nothin’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, I see” Monokuma nodded to himself. “If that’s the case, how about I expand on the current motive? Surely you’ll have no problem then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You fiend!” Shouted Gundham.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And since everyone’s here…” Monokuma turned to face Hajime once again. “Allow me to tell you something about our local detective!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t like Hinata-kun, do you Monokuma?” Probed Nagito, with a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? I’m sure you won’t either after what I’m about to say.” Replied Monokuma. “You see… Hajime Hinata isn’t a Super High-school level student!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Nagito whispered aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, if you don’t believe me…” Monokuma disappeared and reappeared in seconds, now holding a black book. “Check this out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That insignia…!” Exclaimed Sonia. “It’s Hope's peak academies!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faster than anyone would have expected the lucky student to move, the book Monokuma was once holding now rested in Nagito’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a book with all the main course’s student profiles inside…” Muttering to himself Nagito began to flip through the pages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Does it say anything about Hinata-kun?” Chaiki asked aloud, sparing a glance towards said person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime just looked over the rest of his class, knowing full well who is going to get on his case when they absorb the information. And soon enough…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*SLAM*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The book in Nagito’s hand slammed shut with a resounding thump, causing the few of the girls… and Kazuichi to yelp. Stomping over to Hajime, the lucky student loomed over him and had an unreadable expression plastered across his pale face. “Hinata-kun.” Nagito raised his right arm and pointed between Hajime’s eyes. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence swamped the restaurant, as all the attention gathered around the spiky haired student. Hajime let out a sigh and left his seat, sweeping his vision over the class and then decided on his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your way out.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To a stronghold for the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This new chapter was kinda fast, huh? Welp, regardless, the next chapter will probably be the FINAL ONE, so buckle up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The words Hajime spoke sank into everyone present, a few seconds of silence felt like decades as no one dared utter any words that would break the current silence. It was like a spell had been cast across the entire restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Your way out’, you say?” Tilting his head, Monokuma bounced over to Hajime, arms behind his back. “That would cause me quite a problem if you’re telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to stay out of this, you despairful bear.” Voice oozing disdain, Nagito gave Monokuma a disgusted glance before focusing back on the person in front of him. “I’m sure I speak for all of us here when I say, what do you mean, ‘your way out’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I said.” Taking a step around the lucky student, Hajime took a deep breath. “If you all follow me to the second island, I can make sure everyone is safe.” A bold claim to make on the reserve course students part, but since he can no longer uphold the role of detective, his time is now limited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah, WOAH!!” Exclaimed Kazuichi, flailing his fists around. “Where the hell did this come from!? And how in god’s name can we trust you!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That pathetic loser is right.” Affirmed Hiyoko, causing the mechanic to flinch at the assigned insult. “You’re acting like you can help, but why didn’t you when this shitfest started, huh!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-That’s right…!” Interjected Mahiru, finger outstretched. “Why should we trust someone who has been treating us as inconveniences this whole time!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention…” Sneered Nagito. “He’s not a Super High-school level student, so why is he here with the rest of the symbols of hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well, Hinata-kun.” Monokuma began to snicker, evidently loving the now hostile atmosphere. “Why ARE you here? Upupupupu!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> All eyes were on Hajime, iris’s brimming with anticipation on what the now defunct detective had to say for himself. Feeling the heat of everyone’s stares, Hajime took a glance at Chiaki before opening his mouth. “I’m from the future foundation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HUUUUH!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-NO WAY!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BRUNOS MARS!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several cries of confusion came from Hajime’s classmates, their expressions ranged from shocked to disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hold the fuck up!!” Fuyuhiko cried out, eyebrows twitching from aggravation. “How the hell do we know you’re tellin’ the goddamn truth!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Plus… aren't they t-the ones who brought us to the i-island?” Mikan timidly added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is right.” Affirmed the Imposter, stepping forward, placing himself behind Nagito who was still glaring at Hajime. “The booklet from the fourth island showed us those who have survived the tragedy of Hope’s peak… including myself, though it appears I have forgotten due to some interference on the future foundations part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey, that’s right!” Ibuki raised her hand with a shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s news to Hajime, Monokuma must have put a lot more information in that booklet than last time(s)?  With that thought, he doesn’t know how much everyone knows about what’s happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck... Welp, time to bust out all the stops. “Nanami is also a member of the future foundation, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime had to restrain himself after almost bursting into a fit of laughter looking at Nagito’s face due his sudden declaration, it’s not too often the lucky student is taken off guard. Not only that… even Monokuma was looking at Hajime with a level shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What are you talking about…!?” Cried Sonia, breaking the silence while shaking her head with denial. “There is no way that is true…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah!” Kazuichi tacked on. “You’re tellin’ me that you and Nanami were working together this whole time!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Tha seems mighty impossible to me…” Terteru added nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still having Nagito in close proximity, Hajime turned in place to face Chaiki, who at this point was looking straight at him with her usual sleepy expression. “Nanami.” He started. “Don’t you want to help everyone here? Help your friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaiki nodded, her expression now stern. “I… do. I want to help everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then…” Hajime bent down and picked up Monomi, causing the rabbit to let out a small gasp in surprise. “Believe in me and don't’ let anyone or anything stop you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun…” Monomi muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned from Hajime to Chiaki, as once again the entire restaurant waited for another person's words. The silence was deafening, ensuring that everyone’s senses were at full alert. And a small smile from the Super High-school level gamer gave that silence an escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… I have something I need to confess.” Chiaki rose from her seat and planted herself next to Hajime. “I am also from the future foundation… as is Monomi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that silence came back with a vengeance, crushing the remaining students who were staring in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>OH THANK GOD FOR CHIAKI PLAYING ALONG. Hajime was cackling inside his head, the gamble paid off and he decided to ride the high he was currently surfing on. “Now, I will answer your questions, but I need everyone to go to the ruins on the second island.” Hajime placed Monomi in Chiaki’s arms before grazing past Nagito. “I will show you proof.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attempting to leave, Hajime felt a fierce grip on his upper arm. Glancing back, the brunette saw Nagito looking at the floor, fluffy bangs covering the lucky student's eyes. “You said you would answer our questions, does that mean any question at all?” Nagito’s voice was rigid. “That is what you said, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime simply shook off Nagito’s grip and kept walking. “Yes, I’ll answer any question anybody wants to ask, but only when we’re safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where would this ‘safe’ location be?” Peko strode forward, placing herself in front of Fuyuhiko. “We do not definitively know whether the future foundation is friend, or foe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The foundation is a friend, I’m neither..” Replied Hajime, as blunt as possible. “I just want to get this over with, now are you all coming or not? You have nothing to gain staying here, acting like cowards when the opportunity to leave is right in front of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LEAVE!? WE CAN LEAVE!?” Eyes shining, Kazuichi began to vibrate with joy…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BEFORE we get ahead of ourselves, I have only one thing to ask of you, Hajime Hinata.” Silencing Kazuichi, the Imposter stares at the back of the spiky haired student they just addressed. “Where will this ‘safe’ place be? After all…” Tilting their head toward Monokuma, the fake heir huffed a breath. “You have just told all of us, INCLUDING the one hosting this killing game, that you have an escape. Tell us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime let out a sigh. “If you really must know.... were going to Hope’s peak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re tellin’ me… that this pile of brick and moss, is Hope’s peak!?” After Hajime had made his declaration that his safe place was ‘the’ Hope’s peak academy, many, MANY shouts and cries were thrown at the brunette, but ignoring it all with a smile, he walked away toward the second island. Now standing in front of the ruins, it was only a matter of time until someone from the crowd following, spoke up… hence the booming frustration of one Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. “Don’t fuckin’ mess with me…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not messing around, I’m going to open the sealed door and... let everyone inside.” Hajime declared with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How do you even know the passcode for this door anyway?” Asked Kazuichi, scratching his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you serious?” Hajime couldn’t hold back the annoyance he felt. “I JUST said I’m from the future foundation and what does it say on the door? OH, RIGHT!” The brunette smacked his fist against said door, causing the metal to echo the hits. “It says... ‘future’ on it. Christ.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping back, the pinked haired boy conceded with a grip on his beanie. “O-Okay… jeez, no need to be a dick about it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heaving a sigh, Hajime waltzed over to the passcode keypad. Taking a second to prepare himself, he took his finger and inputted the numbers needed. “One, one, zero, three and seven.” Tapping the enter key, the keypad let off a small beep and the door began to slowly open from right to left, letting loose metallic clanking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It really did open…!” Gasped Mahiru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this enigma, Hajime Hinata, really has formed a pact with the future foundation." Gundham spoke into his jacket's collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Meaning, he wasn’t lying.” Chiaki added on with a hand over her heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… it really is true.” Lowering her head, Sonia squeezed her forearm. “Hinata-san is from the future foundation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...As is Nanami.” Tapping the edge of their spectacles, the Imposter looked ahead at the figure of Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime himself was thankful that there wasn’t more friction about coming to the ruins, but going ‘too’ and going ‘inside’ are two different matters. “Okay, so all of you need to head inside and once you do, you’ll find yourself in a gymnasium.” Hajime placed himself in front of the now open ruin door. “Then… you might notice things falling out of place over the next few days, however don’t stress about it. And listen up because this next bit… I need all of you to do in order for everyone to leave.” Hajime really, REALLY hoped he came off as convincing to some degree, trying to look caring was fatiguing. “You’ll be able to investigate what happened to us while we are inside Hope’s peak, so use that time wisely.” Now with that out the way, the newly appointed future foundation member cracked his back and let out a breath. “Get inside before Monokuma can do anything about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… suppose there’s nothing for it.” Taking a step forward, the Imposter made his way through the doorway, disappearing from sight of the other students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHA-!?” Kazuichi blanched. “H-He just went in like... with no hesitation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a second after Kazuichi had finished speaking, Nagito strode past everyone and also went through the door, giving Hajime a glance before vanishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Komaeda-kun as well!?” Mahiru tightened a hold on her camera. “How could they just walk in so easily!? That’s so irresponsible!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irresponsible or not…” Gundham flicked his scarf back, revealing the four dark deva’s. “I will join them in this dance with life and death, as life is a privilege one should fight for! AHAHAHAHA!!” Moving forward, the animal breeder entered the ruins, his laughter fading along with this image.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-Tanaka-san…!" Sonia cried in distress, chasing after Gundham by following his steps, entering the ruins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SONIA-SAN!!" Hajime saw a pattern forming… but, nevertheless kept his mouth shut, as Kazuichi went inside the ruins, foaming at the mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then…" The ground shook as Nekomaru positioned himself in front of the ruins door. "Time to grab the bull... by the HOOOOORRRRRNNNNSSS!!" And charged straight inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nidai! You ain't beatin’ me just yet…!” Akane swiftly launched herself into the ruins, following the team manager.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, but thankfully the rest of the class all gave each other one last look of confirmation and marched into the ruins one by one, leaving Chiaki, as well as Monomi, last. Before entering the ruins himself, Hajime walked over to the gamer and rabbit. “Thanks for going along with my bullshit in the restaurant, I really needed that to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiaki gave a small nod. “It’s alright, Hinata-kun. Monomi told me that you had a plan to help everyone, and I trust you, so I knew it would work out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never change, huh?” Hajime chuckled to himself, not noticing Chiaki tilt her head at his comment. The brunette then turned his attention to the rabbit next to Chiaki. “Monomi, I need you to do one more thing while me and Chiaki help everyone in the ruins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monomi put a paw to her chin. “What would that be, Hinata-kun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime gave a sinister smirk as he knelt down to match the rabbits height. “I need you to… annoy Monokuma for as long as you can! Never stop, no matter how much he insults you, no matter the abuse you receive… it’ll be worth it when you see him losing his fucking goddamn mind!” He finished his rant off with a pat on Monomi’s shoulder. “I promise you, from someone who’s done it before, it feels incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monomi simply stared at the boy in front of her. “Oh… umm, I’ll try my best?” Her answer was filled with confusion, but she still nodded to request regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Hajime stood up and made his way to the ruin’s entrance, Chiaki not far behind. He’s so close, so goddamn close to the last class trial grounds, to the place where he thought it was all over and he could continue his future. But, here he was with who knows how many fucking loops of the program he’s got under his belt and is no closer to escaping. The grudge with Monokuma being his primary driving force for even coming this far during the current loop in first place, yet… he still has a small speck of hope that the future foundation will appear this time. There’s no evidence to say they will arrive and he has experience, telling him that nothing will change, but he walks through the ruin’s door and finds himself in the gymnasium anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving, Hajime took in the wooden floorboards and the many rows of seats surrounding him, he gazed across the heads of his classmates as they were understanding the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was good enough for Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, without a second thought, he simply walked over to the double doors leading to the rest of the school, and left everyone else inside the gym to entertain themselves. All Hajime needed to do was make sure everyone made it to the final trial grounds. He just hoped that Monomi was going to do a good job disrupting Monokuma until the virus allowed the bear access to this ‘safe place’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Hajime left the gym, he didn’t notice a certain lucky student stare at his disappearing figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being inside ‘Hope’s peak academy’ was an... odd feeling for Hajime, because here he was, in the place he had always wanted to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keyword, ‘had’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, said academy decided to use him as some sort of guinea pig for their twisted desire to make the ‘Super-highschool level Hope’. It was ridiculous, thinking back on what Junko had said when he was at the last class trial grounds. Straight out of a fucking fairy tale. Virtual world? Killing game? Avatars? Super-highschool level despair? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absolutely fucking stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, it was all true. It was true and the evidence was one, Izuru Kamukura, an emo looking bastard that was intruding Hajime’s body at this very moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fuck sake…” Hajime whispered to himself, now walking toward the Hope’s peak main course dorms. This was all happening because of a blonde cunt, who wanted to get a fix from other people’s misery... just because it wouldn’t be boring? Fuck off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Junko Enoshima…” Venom dripped from every syllable while muttering under his breath, a scowl naturally took form, as if saying that monster's name was physically painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are.” Interrupting Hajime venting his anger of Junko Enoshima, Nagito met the brunette's eyes, as he made his way over. “You left without even saying a word, quite rude, you know?” The lucky student shrugged, now in front of Hajime. “Anyway, I have a question to ask you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime gave a blank stare back, before tilting his head. “So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito was… less than impressed. “You said you would answer our questions, I have many but I believe I will be able to answer them on my own… except for one.” The lucky student took a breath. “Where is Izuru Kamukura?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm? So… the Hope’s peak booklet had info on Izuru as well? Monokuma really wanted to spice things up by the sound of it. Hajime wasn’t impressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? Where is he?” By Nagito’s expression, leaning back with his hand pointing towards his eye, he was undeniably impatient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funnily enough, it was a simple question to answer. “Not here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito snorted in annoyance. “Trying to be smart, are we? Don’t dodge the question, I saw his profile in that booklet Monokuma handed out, so don’t play dumb either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confirmation on the previous thought, good to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now... Hajime could answer the question, but… eh, he just wasn’t feeling it. Plus, it will be answered anyway if they make it to the last class trial. “You’re right, I promised to answer your questions.” Nagito opened his mouth, but Hajime held his hand up to silence him, giving a small chuckle. “I never said that I would answer right away, did I?” A sudden feeling of deja vu washed over Hajime as he finished speaking, had he repeated those words before or… heard them from someone else...?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like I wasted my time.” Scoffed Nagito. “If your words about how we'll be able to investigate are true, then I have nothing more to say to someone who has no talent.” Swiftly turning on his heel, the now exasperated lucky student sauntered off in the direction of the bathhouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alone once again, Hajime proceeded to enter a random dorm out of the fifteen present and threw himself into that dorm room's bed sheets. He had roughly five days to wait out, and with each passing one his surroundings were going to shift and transform… it could be fun watching some of his classmate’s reactions, he took a mental note to check in on certain parties. And with that thought, Hajime rested his head and closed his eyes, praying that the next few days would fly by, to see if he could finally leave this virtual hellscape after all this time.<br/></span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also a shoutout to Mr_Joey for leaving a comment on how they wanted a new chapter, LITERALY as I was finishing off one of the chapters. Gave me a good giggle. Cheers Mr_Joey!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The second to last chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amazingly enough for Hajime, the five days he needed to wait, went by quite swiftly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the first night came and passed, several of his classmate's began to search for him. They must have been wanting answers and since Hajime couldn’t be bothered to answer any… he hid. He hid every single day. Luckily enough no one found him for two whole days while inside ‘Hope’s peak’. However, on day three, Ibuki stumbled across him as he was trying to sneak some food from the dining hall in the late evening. And so a manhunt began, with Hajime bolting, trying to find a hiding spot for the night. Thankfully, there was no rule regarding sleeping anywhere other than their cottages, so he could clonk out where he wished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night he fell asleep in the rafters of the art room, not the most comfortable place to rest, but no one ever looks up when searching for things, do they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Day four however, was entertaining as all hell. Walls began to glitch, the floor became transparent at random intervals, it was hilarious to see Kazuichi and Hiyoko scramble to find something to grab hold of, as if they would fall. It almost gave his position away as he desperately tried not to laugh like a Hyena. Even Gundham looked distressed, leading to both the mechanic and breeder to cling to each other as Sonia watched with an awkward smile. Others such as Nagito and the Imposter, looked shocked, but kept searching the school for clues about their situation. Hajime made a note that the fake heir had read the email that was addressed to Makoto Naegi, a future foundation member, with the subject of hiding the ‘Super-Highschool level despair’. They looked distressed, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving on to day five and that’s where things really started to ramp up. Almost everything inside the building was glitching, bugging out, mix and matching. It was a fucking mess. Everyone seemed to be running around either looking for him or anyone else that seemed to be somewhat calm. Hajime could only spot two individuals that looked the part, and that was Nagito and Chiaki. It would appear, the lucky student has figured out that he is inside the Neo-world program if he can stroll through the corridors of this constantly shifting labyrinth of a school. However, Hajime had an objective today and left his hiding spot, being sure to check his corners and blindspot to sneak into the certain classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he arrived at said classroom, only to see that there was no black cuboid floating in the air. “FUCK!” Hajime’s fist slammed down onto one of the desks, this didn’t spell good fortunes to what was going to proceed next. “Seems like the future foundation still doesn’t give a shit.” His words were bitter, it was revolting just thinking about how Makoto, Kyoko and the real Byakuya, said they came to help and yet there has been silence for god knows how long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the monitor inside the classroom flickered to life and it showed an extremely irate bear was pressed against the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OKAY, YOU BASTARDS! IT’S TIME ALL OF YOU GET READY FOR A LECTURE YOU DON’T WANT TO MISS OUT ON!” Hajime swore Monokuma’s eyes looked bloodshot. Good. “GO TO THE BIG RED DOORS ON THE FIRST FLOOR, NOW!! OR YOU’LL REGRET IT!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wow, Monokuma was pissed. Thank you Monomi for this delicious meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, with that announcement made… it was time. The class trial to unravel the truth that he already knew. Taking a deep breath, Hajime made his way to the red doors mentioned and leaned against the wall as he waited for everyone else to arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching all of his classmate’s arrive one by one, Hajime had been in deep thought on his game plan for the upcoming battle he was going to oversee and hopefully speed through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully being the key word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any case, the class’s reaction to his reappearance was… mixed. Chiaki, Ibuki, Mikan and Nekomaru seemed glad that Hajime had turned up. The opposite held true for Kazuichi, Hiyoko and Nagito, giving the brunette the stink eye as they made their way to the doors. Everyone else seemed indifferent, it’s to be expected in fairness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” Fuyuhiko spoke to no one in particular. “We goin’ through the door or what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mahiru seemed hesitant. “I mean… I don’t think we should, but we don’t really have a choice, do we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Based on how Monokuma sounded, I believe you are right…” Replied Sonia with a hand on her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welp, since it looks like no one’s willing to go first, Hajime cracked his back and pressed forward by opening the doors. Upon doing so, the sight of sixteen podiums greeted him and it made his stomach churn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… is all this?” Gundham questioned, seemingly taken aback by the drol atmosphere this area rested in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I don’t know… b-but, it doesn't l-look very good…” Milkan stuttered aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Shut up! No one asked you, b-btich face!” Hiyoko insulted the nurse yet again, but the words seemed forced out of nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howdy everyone! Hope you didn’t miss me too much!” Monokuma peeked out from behind one of the podiums. “What’s it been, five days? Hopefully the wife will let me look after you all at the weekend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What’s Monokuma doing here!?” Kazuichi yelped while turning to face Hajime. “I thought you said this place was safe!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime simply shrugged. “It was safe.” He then pointed at the monochrome bear. “Now it’s not.” Ignoring the bewilderment of his classmates, Hajime went ahead and planted himself behind a podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My my! You’re eager aren't you, Hinata-kun!” Monokuma bounced on the spot with a slimy grin. “Okay, everyone! Look at Hinata-kun’s shining example and stand behind a trial podium!” The bear then showed his claws, eye glowing bright red with malice. “You wouldn’t want to disobey your headmaster… would you?” A feeling of dread washed over the group, and not wanting to stay in it any longer than necessary, everybody took a spot in the circle of podiums. “F-I-N-A-L-L-Y!” Content on everyone’s positions, Monokuma waddled into the middle of the podiums. “I've been waiting to do this ever since we got here! Now, it’s time for a class trial!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now let me explain the rules of the class trial… or I would have if somebody actually died, so we're gonna do things a little differently.” Monkuma put his paws together. "If you guys can solve every single mystery about the why and the how of the situation, I'll let you all go, free of charge!" The bear followed up the statement with a fist in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-REALLY!?" Kazuichi almost fell over if he hadn't held on to the podium he was behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-Hold on…!" Mahiru interjected. "Why the sudden change of heart!? You wanted us to kill each other… now you don't? What's going on!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's right." Nekomaru cut in. "What gives?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who cares!" Monokuma raised his paws in anger. "That was then, this is now. You all should be grateful that I'm going to give you an opportunity to leave in the first place!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, where would we even start…?" Muttered Terteru, with a nervous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries, I'll give you guys a freebie!" Chimed in Monokuma. "So, here's a question for all of you… where are we right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy!" Akane bellowed. "Jabbapock Island, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bzzzt!" Monokuma made an 'X' with his arms. "First of all, it's Jabba'wock', not 'pock'. And second, you're wrong anyway!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell!?" Cried the gymnast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime let out a sigh, looks like he'll have to spearhead this so he doesn't have to listen to everything over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're in the Neo-world program, a virtual world where our real bodies are sitting pods, waiting for us to finish the program."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"EEEEEEHHHHH!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's gotta be a lie!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime had already had enough of the shrieks and cries of confusion, they had barely touched the surface on all that 'was' and 'is' happening… hoo boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Hajime decided to… speed things up a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Monokuma, can you just transform into that bitch of a blonde, Enoshima? I'm sick of-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!!" Monokuma latched onto the front of the podium that Hajime was standing behind. "How the hell do you know about my super secret final form!?" Gnashing his teeth together, the bear was emanating hatred. "And, NO I WON'T! You still haven't solved nearly enough to warrant that privilege!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Privilege? Fuck off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, you want everything solved?" Hajime moved around to the front of his podium, shoving Monokuma on 'accident' out the way and leaned against the stand. "Listen up, I'm not repeating mysel-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH HELL NO!" Monokuma recovered from Hajime's purposeful accident and glared straight at the brunette. "I dare you to say another word!" Claws were once again millimeters away from his eyes. "See what happens, you fucking pain in my ass!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime, as tempted as he was to ignore the bear, shut his mouth. He knew that Monokuma couldn't hurt him, but he could silence him if he introduced a new rule for the killing school trip. And if he needed to speak at any point, that wouldn't be ideal. Forget ideals, everything would reset again if he died due to a rule complication. Worst case if anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I'll be quiet." Moving back behind his podium, Hajime involuntarily released a long sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now that the hedgehog over there isn't ruining the fun." Monokuma returned to the center of the podiums. "Get to cracking those mysteries!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the voices of his classmates began to discuss the events leading up to this point, Hajime relaxed his body and leaned into his podium, ready to sleep. There's no way he was going to even allow his brain to listen to this information again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So... to sleep he went.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not the fault of the future foundation, rather, that fault falls on all of you here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime's eyes shot wide open as a new voice introduced itself. Raising his head, the brunette saw the walls were green, as line after line of code ran down around everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naegi-kun! It's so nice to finally see you again, you always were my favourite!" Monokuma spun on the spot with glee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime centered his vision on where the new voice had emitted from, and saw a short, hazel brown-haired boy standing outside of the circle of classmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Makoto Naegi, I'm a member of the future foundation." The new figure introduced itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime almost screamed in relief, but then remembered something important… and aggravating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's the fake one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For fuck sake! Seething, Hajime left his podium and marched toward 'Makoto'. "Oi." He rumbled, now grabbing the fake foundation member by the hood of their jumper. "You need to return to your owner." Before the virus Makoto could say a word, Hajime’s fist smashed into the side of their face, resulting in a one-hit K.O, as they went limp in the brunette’s vice grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodness gracious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BRUNO MARS AGAIN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Monokuma roared over all the other shrieks of bewilderment that the class was making, sending a look full of poison at Hajime. "How dare you hurt my Nae-cutie!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly ignoring the bear, Hajime dragged the wet noodle that was Makoto's imposter and threw it into the middle of the circle with abandon. "Just returning something to the rightful owner." He sneered, before going back behind his podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you know what!?” Monokuma clapped his paws together, causing the body of ‘Makoto’ to dissolve into ones and zeros. “You want me to transform sooooooo badly, huh!? FINE!” Essentially foaming at the mouth, the monochrome bear jumped out from the circle of students and landed behind Hajime. “You’ll regret this, you barb headed bastard…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime himself turned to look at Monokuma as the bear began to clench his body tight, a blue aura starting to form. And just like the many times before since getting this far… Hajime’s brain began to sizzle with pre-emptive dread, but this time… it hurt more. It hurt A LOT more. Forget sizzling, his brain was on the verge of melting from the pain. Clutching the trial stand, the brunette bore witness to the giant abomination that was Junko Enoshima’s AI alter ego, as it crashed through the program.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?” Kazuichi screamed with such a force that his face began to emit details that no one should see. Others chimed in on the disbelief due to the turn of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-This.... is insane....” Choking her camera in a python like grip, Mahiru whispered to herself in disbelief as the oversized fashionista pulled out a mobile phone and dialed a series of numbers before turning and holding the phone over the students, facing opposite to Hajime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the screen flicked on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyy guys! Long time no see!” A blonde girl was now on screen, waving her hands with a bright smile. “It’s so… despairing to see all of you here!” Smile now manic, Junko swept her vision over everybody, stopping on the brunette that was opposing her position in the circle. “Who knew a simple reserve course student could be a huge thorn in my side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What... Reserve course student…” Nagito mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime just… stared, trying to suppress a blaze of hatred that was very quickly beginning to take over. He hadn’t been this emotional in what felt like a lifetime since being stuck in this resetting virtual hellscape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hold on, who the fuck are you!?” Fuyuhiko bellowed from his podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dear remnants don’t remember me…? Oh no!” With a cutesy tone, Junko shook her head with exaggeration. “I can’t believe they forgot the plan as well!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime saw the Imposter almost collapse, they were attempting to steady themselves on their podium. Nagito also looked worse for wear, the already pale luckster was fiddling with his jacket pockets in an attempt to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remnants…? A plan…? What kind of witchcraft are you brewing?” Gundham spoke with caution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you still didn’t answer me! Who the fuck are you!?” The yakuza heir slammed his fist into his podium in repeat impatience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiiiiiiiine, if you really want to know…” Junko’s persona shifted as her jaw opened, allowing her tongue to drop, eyes maddening. “I’m JUNKO FUCKING ENOSHIMA, BITCH!” Arms now crossing each other, with her hands formed into a punk rock position. Junko made eye contact with everyone in passing, making sure to land on Hajime. “I can’t believe you fuck wits couldn’t even kill each other! This nobody stopped a bunch of Super-Highschool level students? Holy fuck, I couldn’t be more disappointed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What the hell are you talking about you oversized sex doll!” Hiyoko screeched, finger outstretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OMGEEEEEE!” Junko reverted back to her bubbly attitude. “I knew you guys were chumps, but… Oh!” The fashionista then pointed to Nagito. “Komaeda-kuuuuuuun~! You look like you’ve figured it out, c’mon! Don’t be shy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito looked at Junko in the eyes before opening his mouth slowly. “Before I do, I want to ask Hinata-kun a couple of questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime broke his focus from Junko and gave Nagito an exasperated gesture. “Are you fucking kidding me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now now, Hinata-kun. You should treat these students with more respect.” Now performing her ‘teacher’ persona, Junko tapped the spectacles she now donned. “Are you not aware of your status at Hope’s peak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito then turned to face Hajime. “That’s essentially what I want to ask.” The lucky student's expression went stern. “Are you really from the future foundation? Enoshima just said you were a reserve course student. Explain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime shrugged. “I’m a reserve course student, happy? And if you’re going to ask the same question from when we were in Hope’s peak, forget it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mahiru glared at the newly revealed reserve course student next to her. “You lied!? But… how did you do all those insane things like beating Pekoyama-chan in a fight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime did a deeper shrug. “Doesn't matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it very much does.” Junko piped up again, with a normal tone. Maybe not normal… stable fits better. “You knew details that ‘Hajime Hinata’ shouldn't have known, and yet you told Monokuma the specifics of Twilight syndrome, you knew when he was going to announce motives, you knew far too much!” It seemed like Junko was snarling at the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You knew all of that!?” Kazuichi swung his fist back and forth in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime was getting even more frustrated. They were going to believe this psychotic bitch over the person who went out of their way to save them? Holy shit. But, ultimately it didn’t matter, all of what was happening didn't matter. He was just waiting for the future foundation to arrive which meant as long as they don’t hit the graduation button, as long as they did not reset the game, Hajime could wait… because that’s all he has been doing since he first re-awoke outside the classroom door, leading to the killing game, time and time again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter now.” Hajime decided to repeat, simultaneously focusing on Junko. “You wanted the mysteries solved, right? I was told not to speak, even had claws next to my eyes.” Hajime then pointed over to the Imposter. “Togami figured something out anyway, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the brunette’s words, ‘Togami’ took a breath and the sudden attention. “I-I may have an idea, yes.” They cleared their throat. “I hope that I’m wrong, but… I believe the remnants of despair… refer to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Change of topic. Brilliant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What…?” Peko murmured to no one in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be fuckin’ serious!” Another slam by Fuyuhiko’s fist into the podium. “Why the hell would any of us join up with this bitch!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Akane added, cracking her knuckles “She even called us chumps!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oho!” A crown suddenly appeared on Junko’s head. “You peasants wish to know why? Well it doesn’t matter, because it happened and that is that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!? You can’t do that!” Argued Kazuichi, spit flying from his mouth in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I most certainly can, you fucking dumbass!” Crossing her arms again, Junko howled. “And we're movin’ on, because do you guys know what will happen, even if you can make it out of here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whiplash from the topic change caused the graduation grounds to stay silent for a moment, no one daring to make a sound, except for- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They would kill us wouldn't they?" Nagito sneered, looking across the many podiums. "They wouldn't take the risk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-That can not be true…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BRUNO MA-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't say it a third time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like Nagito figured out the catch. However, everyone else's faces were pale, desperately trying to deny what they had just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bing bong~! You're absolutely right!" Junko bounced like a bunny behind the phone screen. "Why would the future foundation risk getting a boo-boo, when they can just get rid of the problem?” The rocker persona returns. “I’m fuckin’ right aren’t I, Nanami!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiaki just stared at Junko with a pensive expression, seemingly trying to think of an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you answer, Nanami-san? Will the future foundation try to kill us?” Nagito spoke up, staring head on at the gamer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know…” Chiaki said woefully. “I know that my big brother and his friends, the ones that put you here, they would help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of good that does us!” Fuyuhiko spat. “A whole organisation wants us dead, what’s a few people gonna do to stop that…!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chiaki lowered her head in an apologetic manner, her face crestfallen with sadness. “I’m sorry… I want to help... But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Then what the hell are we supposed to do!?” Kazuichi choked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I-I-I don’t k-k-know…!” Mikan sputtered out in distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell ya what you can do!” Junko shouted spunk, before placing glasses on her face, clipboard in hand. “If you select the graduate button on the podium you guys are at… then the avatars, your guys memories of the island, will be uploaded to your real bodies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You-you ain’t lyin’ righ’?” Teruteru asked nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am not.” Junko answered. “However, you need the school trip teachers permission to do so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-that’s Monomi- uuh, Usami’s role, right?” Mahiru questioned no one in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She ‘was’ the teacher, yes.” The fashionista opened and closed her eyes, her twintails fraying jaggedly. “But that shitstain of a rabbit lost the role right at the beginning, so…”  Returning to the punk rock personality, Junko eyed up the students again. “You, magic man, think real hard and tell me who the new teacher is!” She cackled, pointing at Gundham. “Don’t take too long!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The breeder rested his face into his scarf, eyes closed and muttering to himself. Only to then trap his own arm in a vice like hold. “You fiend…! Are you saying that you, the witch, control the parameters of this reality!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got ourselves a winner! I’m the new teach here, so I ain’t lettin’ you guys go, get it!? HAHAHA!!” At Junko’s declaration, everyone went silent. “Since you guys fucked up the plan, I’ve gotta improvise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Improvise? What the hell does that mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean… by improvise?” Nagito inquired, both with intrigue and disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dropping the act, Junko went back to her ‘stable’ self while crossing her arms. “Well, I can’t do what I originally wanted, since nobody died, I’ll have to restart the island and hope you guys eventually start killing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>W-What…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you guys will still have your memories from here, so it’ll be a challenge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… I’m sure I’ll come up with something. I am a genius afterall!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT!?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No no no no no no no! This can’t be fucking happening! If Junko restarts the island, regardless of memories, Hajime wouldn’t be able to return to the graduation grounds where the future foundation would come to. Panic infested itself through Hajime’s body, his bones beginning to fill with dread. “YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” With all his might, the brunette shouted at the top of his lungs. “WE HAVE TO WAIT… WE HAVE TO FUCKING WAIT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Hajime’s sudden outburst, Junko raised an eyebrow. “Do what? Restart the island and make you live a nice little life in paradise?” She smirked. “Of course I can, I am your teacher as we all know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SHIT SHIT SHIT! Hajime had to stall for time, he had to. He didn’t realise that the others were staring at him, eyes full of shock, they hadn’t heard the cry of desperation from him since they arrived, let alone any other emotion other than anger or apathy. Hajime didn’t care, he had to stall, he had to do something! Anything! But, what could he do? Ramble about shit that won’t affect anything? WHAT THE FUCK COULD HE DO!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime slammed his forehead against the hardwood podium in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HINATA-KUN…! WE’VE FOUND A WAY TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF THE NEO-WORLD PROGRAM! DON’T LOSE HOPE!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And… Hajime heard a voice, a voice that he thought he wouldn’t hear for real, ever again. Raising his head, the reserve course student vision scoured the area looking for who that voice belonged to. Then… he found them, turning to look behind himself, he saw three figures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya Togami, the Super-Highschool level Heir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouko Kirigiri, the Super-Highschool level Detective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto Naegi, the Super-Highschool level…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was origanlly going to just do all this chapter in one go, but I figured it would be a bit too long so I have decided to split it up! Sorry for blue balling with the ending of this chapter, but it was the best cut off point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hope? Despair? Both can fuck off.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“N-Naegi…?” Hajime couldn’t believe it, after all this time, after all the looping, after well… everything. Here he was, Makoto Naegi. “You aren’t one that bitch’s programs, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he isn’t!” Junko said while eyeing up her former classmates. “That is the real, bonafide, Makoto Naegi of the future foundation!” She then spun around behind the glass screen. “Awwwwwwwww~! It’s so nice to see you all again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save it, you abomination.” Byakuya scoffed, already acting impatient. “We have no business with you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.” Makoto affirmed, focusing on Hajime, who was just... staring at the trio with a tight expression. “Hinata-kun, we’ve found a way to stop the Neo-world program from looping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W-What…? H-He found a way out? Holy shit, yes! But, wait a second… Makoto just said ‘looping’ didn’t he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does that mean he KNEW about this whole situation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alter ego has been working in the background while the program ran, and we think he’s found a solution.” Makoto continued, while Hajime’s expression darked behind his bangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto knew that he was looping? And he didn’t send anything… o-or give Hajime a sign?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We think that-” Makoto paused his explanation as he looked at the person in front of him with concern. “H-Hinata-kun? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he ‘okay’? Did he seriously just ask if Hajime was ‘okay’!? The person that put him in here, after everything he’s been through. Hope’s peak using him as a lab rat, watching his ‘friends’ die one by one, repeating the same events over and over…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!? AND THIS SON OF A BITCH HAS THE FUCKING GALL TO ASK IF HE WAS ‘OKAY’!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A guttural rage began to drown Hajime, it was feral, wild. He couldn’t breathe properly, shaky breaths were taken, but the suffocating feeling was relentless. His hands twitched as if looking to cause damage, legs ready to pounce. The only people who knew he was in this shitfest, sat and said NOTHING!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>ARE. YOU. FUCKING. SHITTING. ME!?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, Hajime had dashed straight at Makoto and secured the smaller boy's neck in his left hand. “ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!?” A ferocious roar was let loose out of the reserve course students mouth. “YOU KNEW I WAS REPEATING IN THIS SHITHOLE AND YOU SAID NOTHING!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouko immediately leapt at the conflict, yanking Hajime’s arm, preventing Makoto from receiving an early death. “I understand your frustrations, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! YOU FUCKING DON’T!” Interrupting the detective, Hajime’s pupils were microscopic from fury as he snarled at the three in front of him. “You! All of you don't know a thing!” So much anger, so much bitterness. “Outside of this virtual hell is my body, and my body is being possessed by some emo lord, cunt! I need to graduate in order to live, but that blonde, silicone filled whore, won’t give me permission too!” Hajime’s head was on fire. “I’ve done this so many times and NOTHING CHANGES! I can’t even do the force shutdown because it means that I’ll FUCKING DIE!” A hollow, hate filled chuckle came out in a rasp. “I didn’t ask for any of this! I don’t want to die! Yet, here I am. Then the people who put me in here say NOTHING for god knows how long and all of sudden, ask if I’m ‘okay’!? HAHAHAHAHAHA…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire grounds... were silent. No one made a noise as they listened to Hajime’s undomesticated laughter slowly die down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upupupupupu…!” A familiar, taunting giggle flowed across everyone. “So, Hinata-kun has been looping inside the Neo-world program? That must be why he panicked when I mentioned restarting the island. Interesting, I wonder how long he’s been in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a question.” Nagito followed up after Junko. “If Hinata-kun has been repeating, why only him?” A few others looked over at the luckster with bewilderment on just how he could remain calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byakuya rolled his eyes. “That isn’t important, we need to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Not yet.” Hajime pointed at the future foundation trio. “Those are questions I want answering, now!” He didn’t hide the venom in his stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to know?” Kyouko asked, arms folded. “You may not like the answer, do you want the truth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I fucking want the truth!” Barked back Hajime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… I’ll answer the first question.” Makoto said with trepidation, placing his hand on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we really have to entertain this farce?” Scowled Byakuya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Decisively, the small Super-Highschool level Hope replied. “It would be unfair on Hinata-kun.” Byakuya clicked his tongue, but gave no further argument, allowing Makoto to continue speaking. “Okay, so before me, Kirigiri-san and Togami-kun came into the Neo-world program, alter ego told us the details of what had been happening. He told us that…” Makoto hesitated, but shook his head trying to center himself. “...He told us that you had repeated the program… One thousand, six-hundred and seventy two times. Roughly... five and half years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W-W….h..a…..t…..?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air suddenly escaped from Hajime’s lungs, a pressure that was pushing all the anger out of him. Stepping back, he steadied himself against his podium while trying to breathe properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five and a half years...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...he… felt empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto kept talking. “Outside of the program, that would equal around four months. Your bodies are still okay though and to answer the second question…” Taking a deep breath, the former luckster made eye contact with Hajime. “The reason only Hinata-kun is repeating with his memories… is because of Izuru Kamukura.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kamukura…?” Hajime whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SQUEEEEEEEEE!!!” Destroying the tense atmosphere, Junko began to drool with ecstasy. “My muse! He’s here…!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hold the fuck up…!” Fuyuhiko’s podium couldn’t take much more of his anger, as he slammed his fist into it… yet again. “Are you saying that we’ve all been in here for four fucking months!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what they’re saying, little man!” Junko was grinning, the expression on her face, entertained. “Even I didn’t know... Kamukura must have made sure that I reset, as well as the entire program... except for Hinata-kun.” She giggled. “You impress me so, Kamukura~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why? WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE DO THAT!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hajime felt the anger returning in full force, breathing through gritted teeth. Izuru Kamukura, the one currently invading his body, was the one keeping him trapped here? Not only was Izuru content on removing Hajime from the real world, he was making sure he couldn’t go back? The more he thought about it, the more it pissed him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun.” Makoto's voice broke Hajime out of his stupor. “Alter ego is going to send you to see Kamukura any second now. We need you to convince him to stop repeating the program.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime blinked. “What?” Disbelief began to take the forefront of his mind. “You better not tell me, THAT’S your ‘plan’?” Makoto didn’t answer, only keeping eye contact. “You’re fucking with me! You have to be, there’s no way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has to be you.” Kyouko calmly stepped in. “Kamukura has been resetting the program, due to the virus that was uploaded. Alter ego informed us that the virus meshed itself with yours and Kamukura’s conscious, meaning that when he, the virus, resets with his memories… so do you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden realisation dawned on Hajime at the detective's explanation. It wasn't a nice one either. "S-So if I were to die in here, then Kamukura would also die?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouko nodded. "I believe that is why you reset, because Kamukura can't risk you taking lethal damage in the program. He resets you, as well as himself, when you're at the brink of death, that's my hypothesis."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That still doesn't explain why it has to be me." Hajime rebutted, gaining some motor function back and crossed his arms. "And how the hell do I convince something without emotions, that letting us all leave is the best thing to do?" But before anyone could answer the reserve course students question, a red flash of light began to emit from behind the future foundation trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to figure that out on your own." Byakuya tilted his head toward the light. "Because you need to leave. Now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto nodded in affirmation. "We'll catch everyone up to speed with the rest of the details, but you need to hurry before Enomshima can begin restarting everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime… was at a loss, he could say that with absolute certainty. His mind was a mess, knots intertwining with each other, it was agonising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...there was no way he was going to let the chance of punching that black haired fucker in the face get away. So, brushing shoulders with Byakuya, almost making the blonde fall over, Hajime entered the light with one final announcement… because why not? He was about to try something essentially impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what kind of underwear you all have!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving a wave before disappearing, he heard the voices of his classmates cry out in confusion and anger, until the light absorbed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darkness. That’s all there was, just the colour black. Wait… is black even a colour? Well, technically it isn’t, it’s just a shade. But, there are ‘shades of colour’ so… black should be a colour. Does it need to be one though? It can still be a shade, but used like a colour. Hold on, that would mean-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thinking about something trivial to hide your nervousness?” A voice echoed throughout the darkness… blackness… whatever, and reached Hajime’s eardrums. “Predictable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd to hear the disembodied voice, because it was just Hajime’s, sounded just like him, but with less… life. Desolate. Regardless, the reserve course student cracked his knuckles and kept walking. “I’ve got a few questions for you, Kamukura.” He didn’t hide the irked tone as he continued to walk through the pitch black space. “The main one being… WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU KEPT ME HERE, REPEATING THIS GODFORSAKEN SHIT HOLE OF A PROGRAM!!?” Hajime’s shout of fury echoed back into the empty space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance a single light shot down from above, illuminating a checkered floor. In the middle of the now lit up area, stood a figure, long brown hair that touched their ankles and red piercing eyes, ever more prominent due to the hair casting a shadow over them. A white button up shirt, donning a pale green tie, there he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru Kamukura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To answer your question.” Izuru kept his gaze steady, calculated, as Hajime approached him. “I wish to see whether hope truly triumphs over despair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s advance stopped dead at the words, 'Hope' and 'Despair'. He had been stuck in this program, this virtual world, for FIVE AND A HALF YEARS…! Just for some fuckwit to say the reason was because they wanted to essentially test something!? "That can't be the only reason!" Hajime found himself continuing his march forward, snarling as he did so. "Surely there had to be a better reason than that bullshit you just spewed!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage resonated throughout the area, but Izuru responded coolly, countering the harshness of Hajime’s tone. “No, that is not the only reason.” The Super-Highschool level Hope shifted his gaze to the right. “I wish to eliminate Enoshima, under certain conditions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Confusion. Pure and simple confusion. “Eliminate? Conditions? What the fuck do you mean?” Was the only thing Hajime can’t think of saying, not hiding his acidity as he continued walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple, Enoshima claimed despair is less predictable than hope. However, during my observations it became clear she was using my talents and hidden position in Hope’s peak as a tool for the tragedy.” At this point, Hajime had reached the light where Izuru was standing and stood opposite to the long-haired creation. “At first it showed promise, but after what happened to Chiaki Nanami, and the reaction I had, it allowed me to think about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WOAH, WOAH, WOAH.” Hajime raised a hand, interrupting Izuru. “What’s Nanami got to do with anything? She’s an AI, what the fuck has she got to do with the tragedy?” The more the thing in front of Hajime spoke, the less sense it was making. “How can an AI want you to, essentially, kill Enoshima?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru moved his eyes back at Hajime and established eye contact. “It is because Enoshima was the one to take Chiaki Nanami’s life. That led me to feel an emotion I hadn’t felt before, it was-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Hajime was beyond exasperated at what he was listening to, it was the ramblings of a mental case.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I am simply referring to her death, outside of the Neo-world program." Izuru said, matter of factly. The reserve course student opened his mouth to retort, but the one with crimson eyes kept going. "It is because she died, that her AI form even exists at all. Her classmates longed to see her again, so when the Neo-world program booted up, the AI, alter ego, took her identity in order for you to smoothly gather Hope fragments."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime couldn't believe it. It sounded insane. Chiaki was a real person and because she was missed, she came back as an AI?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> But... that doesn't explain one thing. "If that's true… why did the program use Nanami? Since I was part of the reserve course, I highly doubt I ever even spoke to her, let alone saw."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru kept his gaze steady for a moment before closing his eyes. "On the contrary, you were probably, if not, the closest person with her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However, that is not what you wished to talk to me about, is it? You wish to return to the outside world. Leave the program."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on a fucking second!" Another piece of information entered Hajime's head, that was causing the knots in his mind to tighten even more. "What do you mean by-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How boring." Halting the incoming question, Izuru’s expression almost looked scolding as he continued to stare. “That question can be answered another time, for now, I ask we move onto a different topic.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime bit his tongue in frustration, reeling in his curiosity since he knew that egging on the person, the virus, that was making him loop, wouldn't end well. “Fine.” Is what came out. “You mentioned conditions earlier, what conditions are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conditions for leaving the virtual world and ridding the Neo-world program of Junko Enoshima.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Hajime scoffed in Izuru’s face. “You were the one to put her IN, for fuck sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct.” Affirmed Izuru. “For the purpose of solidifying my answer and now that I have it, she is no longer needed.” Hajime swore there was a hint of bitterness in his expression. “I have used her, like she has used me.” Izuru opened and closed his eyes, as if resetting himself. “In regards to these conditions, I have three, the first, is simply having all the remnant’s avatars alive at the graduation grounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime could feel his fists clench. “‘Simply’, you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before Izuru spoke again. “Secondly, the future foundation members needed to be present at the graduation grounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A twitch. Eyebrows furrowed. Anger boiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lastly, when the first conditions two are met, we must meet here and you must best me in an activity of your choosing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU FUCKER!” Practically on fire from ferocity, Hajime stomped closer. “I could only do one of those ‘conditions’, even then, why the FUCK should I have to best you in anything!?” Gnashing his teeth, the spiky haired brunette’s face was inches apart from the other brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish to see if you can rouse my curiosity, because if you cannot, you will not return outside of the program.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s voice hitched as he sucked in a breath. How the hell was he supposed to do that!? God, he just wanted to punch Izuru is his fucking face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Hold on. “Say, if I beat you in a fight, would that count as ‘rousing your curiosity’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru turned away. “You would not defeat me in a fight, it is not possible.” He spoke, as if it was common knowledge. “However, if you wish to pursue this avenue of resolution, I will give you a compromise.” Taking a few methodical steps away from Hajime, Izuru then spun back around to face him. “If you can land a single blow, I will consider it your victory. However, if you cannot and say you give up, I will restart the program again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, so only a small penalty for not being able to hit probably the most powerful being in existence? Okay, sounds fair. Hajime shook his head in preparation, clearing out his unnecessary thoughts and took a fighting stance. Cheers Nekomaru for that advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may begin whenev-” Not letting Izuru finish, Hajime swung a left haymaker, aiming straight for the temple… only for Izuru to swiftly dodge it, while seemingly sliding behind him. Not adjusting to the strength he put into the punch, Hajime skidded to stop himself from falling over. “As I have said, it is impossible.” Coolly, Izuru repeated his previous point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime took a breath, spinning around to face the opposition once more. His face was blank, as if the miss didn’t get to him. However…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...on the inside, he was losing his mind, for one simple reason. That was the fastest and hardest punch he could do, so for Izuru to dodge it so easily… and circle around him at the same time? He was done. He couldn’t do it. “GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!!” With a guttural scream, Hajime fell to his knees and began to pound the ground without restraint, causing pain to fire through his fists, blood beginning to stain the floor beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you have given in already? How boring.” Keeping his eyes on Hajime, Izuru kept his distance from the brunette on the floor. “If your resolve has shriveled from this one action, I believe it is time for me to reset the program once again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No… Not again. NOT AGAIN! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slamming the ground one more time before standing up, Hajime instantly dashed at Izuru with a punch reeled and ready to deal damage. But, it missed. Dodged again. Swing. Dodge. Swing. Dodge. Swing. Dodge. Swing. Dodge. SWING. DODGE. SWING. DODGE. SWING. DODGE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is pointless, you will not hit me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Hajime needed an idea, he needed something to combat all these calculations that Izuru is using, all these talents. But what? What could he use? His mind was churning out thoughts and schemes to solve the current problem, however nothing seemed to fit...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...And that’s when one simple idea popped into Hajime’s thoughts, an epiphany. Recovering from the latest punch, he took a second to get his breath back, then looked over the shoulder of Izuru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nanami…?” Hajime said in a confused mutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the reserve course students' words, Izuru’s eyes widened by a barely noticeable amount, because of a simple reason. Chiaki Nanami, rather her AI, should not be able to enter this space in the program. So, why was she here? Turning on the spot to see if the AI’s presence was there, Izuru was greeted with the darkness that had always been surrounding him. Logic began to instinctively tell the Super-Highschool level Hope to face the other entity present, since they may attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… Izuru kept staring into the ocean of shadow, waiting for Chiaki’s AI to reveal itself. It never did... and as a consequence, Izuru felt a sensation on the left side of his face, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime had hit him straight in the cheek from behind. The talentless, average, unremarkable student, managed to strike the one being with all the imaginable talent. An impossibility… became a reality. Now falling to the floor, Izuru twisted his body to meet the eyes of the one who struck him and saw… a maddening rage, boiling behind the golden sphere’s that were Hajime’s eyes. Pure hatred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GET FUCKED!” Hajime simply stood over Izuru, who was now on the floor looking straight up. “Get me out of here, now.” A demand from the victor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes for a second, Izuru seemed to be mulling over something. “As I have stated, I let you pursue this method of resolution.” Getting off the floor, the long haired entity now stood opposite to Hajime. “However, the end of the conflict did not make me curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“ARE YOU FUCKING KI-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have not finished.” Cutting off Hajime, Izuru almost looked expectant. “What did make me curious however, is your method of achieving what you have just accomplished.” The red eye’s sharpened their gaze. “Why did you choose to mention Chiaki Nanami? She had nothing to do with this conflict.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime scoffed. “If I tell you why, will I be able to leave?” His question was answered with a nod. “Okay, it was simple. You said you felt emotion when… Nanami died, so there had to be a reason for that. And I gambled, hoping that you had some semblance of a human being inside you… guess I was right.” Thank god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a way for me to experience that emotion I felt, again? It was interesting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime wasn’t really sure what to say to the person, thing, in front of him. Now that he had secured a way out of this shithole and was able to calm down, he looked Izuru over… he looked exactly like him, emotion and all. Yuck. “My guess is that you’d have to ask Nanami, but she’ll be left behind with the program, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then the answer is simple.” Replied Izuru. “You will bring her back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wha…? “Ex-fucking-cuse me?” Hajime was at a loss… once again. “If I recall, I’ve satisfied your conditions, why should I bother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you could recall back to the first time you reached the graduation grounds, you and myself merged to take down Enoshima.” Hajime nodded, unsure where the crimson eyed entity was going with this. “That merged state will carry over to the real world, meaning that you and I will share a conscious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh. Nope.” Hajime wasn’t having it. “That’s bullshit! You trapped me here and now I have to share MY body with you!? Fuck sake, what a joke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuru shook his head. “I have no problem with you taking the helm and continuing to live your life as you see fit after we depart from the program.” Looking to the ground, Izuru pulled out something from his pocket and gave whatever it was a good once over before speaking again. “However, when we leave, I must speak to Chiaki Nanami again, bringing her AI back is the closest and only thing that can be accomplished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime squinted his eyes. “If I do that for you, you’ll essentially be quiet while I live my life?” A nod was returned. “Great. It’s the best I’m going to get, so let's get out of here already.” As if on cue, the red light that had transported him to this darkness covered landscape reappeared behind Izuru. Hmm. “Did you make that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Alter ego simply found me? I have been leading it here for quite some time.” The Super-Highschool level Hope then turned toward the light and began to make his way to it. Hajime, not wanting to spend another second in this place then he had to, proceeded through the light alongside Izuru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they connected. Merged. At least that's what Hajime would have described it like. Ready to face the blonde bitch, for the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you now understand why deleting Enoshima from the program is a must? Her existence endangers the entire world!” Byakuya Togami felt a migraine forming at his repeated explanations. Why couldn’t these simpletons understand!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonia clutched her hands under her face. “I-I understand what you are saying, but… were we really so cruel? So evil?” Tears were threatening to spill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a hard fact to accept, but… that’s what’s currently happening outside in the real world.” Makoto looked to side with sadness, not wanting to see class 77-B’s despair filled expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now… surely you can understand why you all should stay here?” Junko chimed in. “After all, even if you all leave, the future foundation wants your heads on sticks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s wrong!” Objected Kyouko. “We will do everything in our power to keep all of you safe, that I can promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fashionista gave off a smug grin. “Sure… YOU will do your best, but there’s only six? No, five of you that would help. Hagakure doesn’t count!” Her expression then turned stern, a shadow covering her eyes. “And what can a handful of people do against an organization of thousands? Not a lot, that I can assure you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh-She’s right… what are we supposed to do…?” Kazuichi mumbled to himself, as he was gripping the beanie atop his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, everyone!” Makoto cried. “Think about which side is true hope-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” A voice bellowed across the entire graduation grounds, silencing any noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What was that?” Mahiru asked no one in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito put a finger to his chin. “Didn’t that sound like-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Hinata-kun?” Chiaki finished off the lucksters words with a hand over her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, there’s no need to get ahead of ourselves.” Junko spoke with a tint of nervousness. “That might not even be Hinata-kun, it could be Kamu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>NO, THAT’S WRONG!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same red light that took Hajime away, welcomed itself back with a blinding gleam, completely stunning everyone present. And then, a figure emerged. They were glowing, energy seemed to radiate from all around. White hair spiking in different directions, clothes bristling with power. They opened their eyes revealing one crimson and one golden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I AM HAJIME HINATA!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime took a step out of the light, looking Junko straight in the eyes with venom. “This is over, we're leaving.” Not letting the fashionista get a word in, Hajime then seemingly teleported to the center of the podiums. If you blinked, you missed it. “All of you, press both the graduation button and restart button at the same time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mikan began to whimper. "B-B-B-But the f-f-future foundation will kill u-us if we-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they won't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko scoffed. "And you know this how? If you trust that trio over-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I am done with people telling me what to do, I am done with people deciding things for me!" Hajime threw his arm at Junko, pointing right at her face. "That includes you, Enoshima." He then pointed at Makoto and his friends. "That includes the future foundation." And he took a deep breath. "No one is deciding anything for me ever again! So, push those fucking buttons… Right! Now! I want to leave!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-You're insane!" Junko exclaimed, sweat beginning to roll down her face. "As if any would listen to your selfish-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't listen to this whore of despair! She wants to keep all you here so you eventually kill each other!" Hajime cut down Junko's words yet again. "I can promise you all safety from the future foundation, but only if you press your fucking buttons!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mahiru spoke up. "B-But our memories won't be uploaded if we shutdown the program-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, I've decided that you'll keep memories of the island."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fashionista groaned in frustration. "Like I said, how the hell can you promise-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Because I want to leave! If it means everyone keeps their memories of the island, then it'll happen!" Hajime spun in a circle, making sure to make eye contact with every single person. “Press the buttons and then we all leave, the future foundation won’t touch us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* *</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank, cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* Hajime’s ears perked up, that was three sets of buttons being pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What the hell are you guys doing!?” Junko shrieked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank, cur-clank, cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* *</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* Another four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reeling back in disgust, the fashionista began to quake in fury. “You know that when you guys leave, the future foundation will kill you all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* *</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank, cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* *</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* Adding another four~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all going to trust this nobody's selfish idea!?” Drool was making its way down Junko’s chin, evidently getting something out of this whole ordeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* *</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* *</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* And that was everyone’s buttons pressed. Now all that was left was for Hajime to press his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
  <em>
    <span>cur-FUCKIN’-clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>* With more force than needed, Hajime inputed the command for the shutdown. Not even a second after doing so, the walls around all of them began to crumble, disappear. The new shifting state of the graduation grounds brought another character back from retirement. In a small flash of pink and white, Usami popped into existence once again. But, before the rabbit could do anything towards the gargantuan Junko Enoshima AI, Hajime had already gone to her side and knelt down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usami, I want to get rid of this blonde cunt, care to help me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usami hopped to her left in surprise. “Oh gosh, Hinata-kun! You made me jump.” Sighing in relief, the magical girl then gave the boy a smile. “Of course! I would love to help all of you leave!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.” A rare miniscule smile danced on Hajime’s lips. “So, I need you to follow along with what I’m about to do, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usami puffed out her chest. “Okie dokie! Just tell me what you need me to-!” Not letting the rabbit finish, Hajime had already grabbed her by the feet and began to… spin himself and her around. “Awawa!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What… the hell is he doing?” Byakuya muttered, his glasses cocked to one side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyouko crossed her arms. “I... don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Makoto gave a shy grin. “Whatever he’s doing, he’s enjoying it, at least. He has a... smile on his face.” Said smile was that from ear to ear, a demon wouldn’t be able to match the madness that was emanating from Hajime’s set of pearly whites.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get ready Usami, you’re going straight through Enoshima!” An excited shout came from the reserve course student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m what!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three, two, one!” Releasing the hold on the rabbits feet, Usami shot at the Junko AI, leaving a rainbow trail doing so. In an instant, a large hole had been made in the chest of the giant fashionista AI, the rainbow continuing to flow through. Usami now realizing what was going on, began to circle around and essentially entrap the AI, like on the first time Hajime had made it to the end. Inturn, as the larger Junko began to crumble, the phone it was holding fell to the ground… straight in front of Hajime.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OI, ENOSHIMA! SAY GOODBYE TO DESPAIR, YOU FUCKING BITCH!” With a powerful kick, the cell phone Enoshima’s AI resided in, crashed against the head of the bigger version… basically decapitating it. “HAHAHAHAHAHA…! That felt fucking amazing!” Looking behind him, Hajime saw the faces of everyone present giving him concerned glances, but he shrugged them off. He didn’t care, he was finally leaving!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the room, the future foundation trio had already begun to levitate in a beam upward, begging their exfil. “I suppose… that’s one way to delete a virus…” Makoto sweatdropped, talking to his colleagues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is indeed.” Agreed Kyouko, with a flick of her braid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, if Hinata was able to convince the Kamukura AI to stop repeating the Neo-world program…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Everyone should wake up just fine, with no despair.” Makoto finished Byakuya’s thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that’s left to do is support them in any way we can.” Stated the detective. “On another note, do you think Hinata-kun will… still be angry with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean for not helping him sooner?”  The heir asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. There was no way in with Kamukura’s virus blocking all of our inputs.” Kyouko simply pointed down toward class 77-B, specifically Hajime. “His expression is less than thankful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning their vision to the ground beneath them, both the future foundation boys caught the look on Hajime’s face and… it wasn’t pleasant. It looked like he had ingested the world's most bitter lemon. And that’s the face they left on, as all three dissipated, returning to their actual bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching the future foundation members return to the real world, Hajime shook his head. There was no need to feel bitter, because he was leaving, he was definitely leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun.” A sleepy voice alerted Hajime. “I’m glad everything went okay. Everyone can leave now, thanks to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell yeah, thanks to him. “Yes, they can.” Hajime could feel that time was almost up for everyone, white beginning to surround all as shrieks of worry and cries of anxiety were being shared. Simply closing his eyes, he left the shutdown sequence to do its job, allowing the white light to cover his being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could finally relax. He was leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Hajime opened his eyes at the lack of light now trying to pass through his eyelids. And was greeted with…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...a set of dark oak doors, similar to those of a classroom. Surrounding them was an area of black and green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No… he wasn’t… he couldn’t be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...back where he... started…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… no no no no no no no no no no no…!” Denial. It couldn’t be true. He had done so much, so many things to FINALLY leave this godforsaken program. Moving on unsteady feet, Hajime clumsily made his way to the door, the autopilot was very much in control. He could feel the sweat beginning to flow down his forehead, his hands were shaking with each step. What felt like a decade was soon over, as he was face to face with that fucking door. Tentatively, Hajime put his arm forward and… felt the wood beneath his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving the door in front to him a solid thump, Hajime fell to his knees, face scrunched in anger. This… This was bullshit! Why the fuck was he back here!? “Why!? Fucking why!?” Roaring into the abyss that surrounded him, Hajime could feel his anger begin to slowly dissipate, instead being replaced by a feeling of… despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha...ha...ha...ha…” A hollow chuckle surfaced. What more could he do? If that didn’t end everything… then what would? Propping himself against the classroom door, Hajime guided himself to his feet and placed a hand inside the door handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here… we go… again…” Lifeless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving the door across it’s frame, what greeted Hajime wasn’t the same fifteen people standing around the classroom, it was just pure white. What the hell? Moving through the doorway, the reserve course students body felt drained. It was as if he was falling asleep with each step he took inside the white space. And soon enough, his eyelids felt too heavy to keep up, causing Hajime to slow down to a stop. Funnily enough, the brunette hadn’t questioned any of this at all, he just let his body fall, allowing his eyes to close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, the light had changed, causing Hajime to open his eyes anew. What greeted him was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Green…?” His voice came out in a rasp, throat hurting from how dry it felt. But, why green? Blinking a few times to focus his line of sight, Hajime could also feel something against his cheek. Moving his vision to the side, his eyes widened. “B-Black… hair…?” Hold on a sec. Brain now kicked into overdrive, Hajime attempted to move his arm, in doing so, a siren began to blare, making the boy wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s woken up!” He heard a shout, muffled by whatever surrounding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>W-Woken up...? D-Does that mean!? Heart racing, Hajime attempted to move around, but could only feel his body ache as a result. A few seconds later, there was hiss as the green in front of him began to raise. Now, presumably glass, was out the way, Hajime could see a person looking down at him. They were looking excited? No, nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata-kun? Is that you?” The voice was familiar, but where…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Hajime lurched forward, gasping for air. That voice, it was definitely Makoto’s, so... Looking over at the foundation member, Hajime noted that he looked a lot older than his avatar self, it’s to be expected though. However, one thing was painfully obvious now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...He was out. HE WAS FUCKING OUT OF THAT SHITHOLE!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck ye-! *</span>
  <em>
    <span>cough cough</span>
  </em>
  <span>*” Attempting to celebrate only caused Hajime to remember that his body had been lying still for four months, so he probably shouldn't go overboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah…! Take it easy, Hinata-kun.” Placing a hand on the now awake student, Makoto gave him a concerned look. “Kirigiri-san is currently on her way with some water and bringing crutches, we’ll have you out of that pod soon, so please don’t over do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime simply nodded, too drained to argue. Instead he pulled a lock of hair from his bangs and inspected it. Black. Not brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late.” A door opening made the old brunette shift his attention from his hair to the person who entered the room, Kyouko Kirigiri. “I have a bottle of mineral water for Hinata-kun, as well as some crutches.” The detective explained as she handed the water to Makoto. “Alter ego also informed me that the rest of them should wake up in a day or so, they couldn’t explain why Hinata-kun woke up so quickly after the shut down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto put a hand over his heart. “Thank goodness.” He then motioned to Hajime, who lay still taking even breaths. “I think we get him out of the pod and move him to a more comfortable unit.” Kyouko nodded and swiftly walked to the pod’s command screen, pressing a few buttons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime could feel small pins leaving his back, it felt bizarre but he kept still, not wanting to tempt fate and ruin this chance at being free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes went by until a burst of three beeps came from the pod. “Looks like the detachment process is done.” Makoto smiled. “Let’s get you out of there, Hinata-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes PLEASE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving the pod and harbouring crutches, Hajime had been given a tour of the facility he and his classmates had been secured in. There was a small command centre where he saw Byakyua on some sort of headset. Moving past that, was Jabbawock island itself, it looked almost identical to the it’s virtual world counterpart. Minus the theme park and factory… because you know, that would be stupid. Makoto explained that the three future foundation members slept on the ship that brought them over, since it had many on board cabins and facilities they could use. Other than that, Hajime thanked Makoto and decided to look around on his own, eventually ending up on the first island beach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a struggle to use the crutches against the grains of sand, so he ditched them halfway across the beach. He half expected the island’s sirens to blare for littering, but ultimately nothing happened. With no way to support himself, he used all his strength to keep from falling face first into the sand, taking agonising steps until he reached the shoreline. Looking across the crystal blue ocean, Hajime took a deep breath of the salty air. Another reminder that he was free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well… almost. He still had to restore AI Chiaki’s data somehow so Izuru would leave him alone. But he will get started on that later, because right now he could safely say-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY NAME IS HAJIME HINATA!” He screamed out to the ocean at large, the mineral water from earlier working magic for his vocal cords. “FUCK BOTH HOPE AND DESPAIR! I DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! Been a wild ride, but I hope everyone likes the ending to this story! Forgive if some parts seem a tad unfinished, wanted to get this to you all ASAP. I also have plans on wrting a couple of AU's, one being Hajime's memories not quite erasing when entering the Neo-world prgram, so he remembers he's a reserve course student. I don't know when I'll get around to doing it, but... meh. Regardless, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>